Witamy w piekle
by kanzagi
Summary: Taiga Kagami został potrącony przez samochód. Obrażenia, jakich doznał uniemożliwiły mu dalszą grę. Rodzice wysyłają go do kliniki, która w założeniu pomaga nastolatkom, którzy mieli talent, ale przez wypadki nigdy nie rozkwitli do końca.Wydarzenia dzieją się po Pucharze Zimowym, mogą pojawić się spoilery. AoxKaga w założeniu, czasem KisexKuro i MidoxTaka.
1. Witaj w piekle Taiga-kun

Kagami siedział na łóżku w szpitalu. To był jego koniec. Już więcej nie skoczy, nie zagra w koszykówkę. Wszystkie marzenia legły w gruzach.

Światło zgasło. Duet Kagami i Kuroko przestał istnieć.

Nie chciał nikogo widzieć. Z nikim rozmawiać. Obecność rodziców denerwowała go. Choć był im wdzięczny, że gdy tylko dowiedzieli się o wypadku rzucili wszystko i przybyli do Japonii.

Mama prawie cały czas była przy nim. Starała się nie spać. Spełniała wszystkie zachcianki.

Nawet tą najbardziej absurdalną, że nie chce nikogo ze znajomych widzieć.

Nie rozmawiała z nim za dużo, bo cóż można w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć? Wszystko będzie dobrze?

To by go tylko bardziej rozłościło. Więc siedzieli we dwójkę w milczeniu.

Chciał płakać, ale wolał nie robić tego przy mamie. Wiedział, że i tak jest przybita. Pozwolili mu przebywać samemu w Japonii, a on skończył w ciężki stanie w szpitalu.

Choć nawet jakby byli z nimi to raczej nic by nie zdziałali. Nikt nie mógł go przed tym uchronić.

- Dziś twój prawie niewidoczny kolega chciał się tu wcisnąć. – Usłyszał nagle głos mamy. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Nie masz problemu z widzeniem jego? – Było to dla niego najdziwniejsze. Do tej pory Kuroko był w stanie zaskoczyć wszystkich i dostać się do każdego miejsca.

- Oczywiście. – Potwierdziła i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. – Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz nikogo widzieć, więc musze go wyłapać. Nie chce byś niepotrzebnie się denerwował. – Wyjaśniła i wróciła do czytania książki.

Nie była w stanie mu powiedzieć, że razem z ojcem podjęli decyzje o umieszczeniu go w ośrodku rehabilitacyjnym dla młodzieży. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na ciągle przebywać w Japonii, a wyjazd do Ameryki mógł tylko załamać ich syna.

Za dużo koszykówki na około. W Japonii było tego zdecydowanie mniej. Z resztą w ośrodku istniała mała szansa, że zobaczy jakikolwiek mecz.

Parę dni później pobyt Kagamiego w szpitalu się zakończył. Ojciec wyjaśnił mu gdzie będziemy musiał przebywać póki oni są w Stanach. Taiga zobojętniał na otocznie. Nie przejmował się decyzją rodziców.

Było mu obojętne gdzie zamieszka, z kim i po co. Nie wierzył, że cokolwiek mu pomoże. Nie miał chęci szukać nowego celu w życiu, nowych marzeń. Chciał grać w koszykówkę całe czas. A teraz było to niemożliwe.

Dojechali w ciszy do ośrodka. Z ojcem nigdy się nie dogadywał, a mama unikała zbyt długich rozmów. Jakby się bała. Tylko on nie bardzo wiedział, czego. Przecież nie krzyczał, nie płakał, nie wyładowywał złości. Cały czas był spokojny, jak nie on.

Wyszli z samochodu. Pani Kagami spojrzała uważnie na syna i pogłaskała po policzku.

- Taiga w przyszłym miesiącu przylecimy cię odwiedzić. – Spróbowała uśmiechnąć się, ale wyszedł jej tylko niewyraźny grymas. Nie chciała go zostawiać samego. Jednak nie mieli wyjścia.

- Spokojnie, poradzę sobie. Do tej pory sobie radziłem. – Odsunął się matki.

- Bądź grzeczny Taiga. – Powiedział tylko jego ojciec i ruszył w stronę ośrodka.

Chłopak westchnął. I ruszył za nim. Miał tylko nadzieje, że w ośrodku wszyscy dadzą mu święty spokój. Nie miał chęci na rozmowę i nowe znajomości.

Nie zwracał uwagi na to, co się dzieję w koło niego. Siedział i czekał.

Jednak w pewnym momencie poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Niedaleko siedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna i intensywnie się w niego wpatrywała. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i powoli podeszła do niego.

Zwrócił uwagę na to, że kulała.

- Megumi Koga. – Wyciągnęła lewą rękę w jego stronę.

- Taiga Kagami. - Ostrożnie uścisnął jej dłoń. Nie do końca wiedział, o co jej chodzi.

- Taiga-kun witaj w piekle.


	2. Megumi masz gości

Kagami wpatrywał się w dziewczynę zdziwiony. Nie rozumiał, o co może jej chodzić.

- Megumi coś się stało? - Zanim zdążył poprosić o wyjaśnienie, usłyszał za sobą głos.

Uśmiech znikł z twarzy dziewczyny. Zastąpił go grymas wyrażający niechęć do kobiety, która im przerwała.

- Boli mnie. - Odpowiedziała krótko czarnowłosa. Lekarka tylko westchnęła.

- Hayato podaj dla Megumi leki przeciwbólowe i odprowadź do pokoju. - Po chwili z jednej z sal wyszedł wysoki dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. Przyprowadził ze sobą wózek inwalidzki. Posadził na nim dziewczynę i na korytarzu został tylko Kagami, jego rodzice i lekarka.

- Nie musisz się przejmować tym, co ona mówi. - Pani doktor uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. - Po prostu jeszcze nie poradziła sobie z problemem. Ale juz niedługo będzie lepiej. - Dodała bez przekonania.

Kagami czuł się coraz gorzej. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy ktoś naprawdę mu tu pomoże. Jego rodzice też zaczęli mieć podobne obawy. Jednak postanowili nie tracić nadziei.

Przecież czasem pierwsze wrażenie bywa mylące.

Kagami został zaprowadzony do swojego pokoju. Jego mama wszystko mu wypakowała. Ciągle miał ręce w bandażach i odczuwał ból. Był skazany na pomoc innych.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego współlokatora nie było. Jednak odczuł, że nie mieszka sam. Na łóżku stojącym przy oknie leżała góra ubrań i papierków. Westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie lubił bałaganu. Miał to po mamie. Nawet jak zamieszkał sam, wszystko zawsze była w jak najlepszym porządku. Czuł, że będzie ciężko się dogadać.

- Taiga nie zamartwiaj się na zapas. - jego mama uśmiechnęła się. Chciała za wszelka cenę poprawić humor dla syna. Nie mogła patrzeć na niego w tak złym stanie. Czuła, że zawodzi, jako matka. Dziecko jest w depresji, a ta nie potrafi mu w żaden sposób pomóc. Do tego zamyka go w jakimś ośrodku.

- Nie martwię się. - Powiedział i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Już zapomniał jak się to robi. Odkad odzyskał przytomność po wypadku nie uśmiechał się. Wiedział, że jego mama jest nieprzekonana, ale nie kłóciła się z nim.

- Przylecimy w przyszłym miesiącu. - Usłyszał glos ojca, który ciągle stał przy drzwiach. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały ujrzał w nich smutek. Zamarł. Jego ojciec przecież nigdy się specjalnie nim nie interesował. W ogóle zdziwił się jak go zobaczył przy swoim łóżku. - Powiedzieliśmy, ze oprócz nas nie chcesz nikogo wiedzieć, wiec nie spodziewaj się gości. - Ciągnął mężczyzna dalej. Chciał opuści ten budynek. Nie mógł patrzeć na syna, który był cieniem samego siebie. W jego oczach nie widział już determinacji i walki. Były puste i wiedział, że ta pustka przeraza jego żonę. Tak jakby stracili syna. Taiga zawsze był za głośny, wdawał się w bójki, prawie codziennie, któreś z nich musiało być w szkole. Do tego kochał koszykówkę i za każdym razem po powrocie do domu powtarzał, że będzie najlepszym koszykarzem na świecie. Tylko, że teraz to nie było już możliwe. I oni wszyscy byli tego świadomi. - Będziemy się zbierać, bo niedługo mamy samolot. Jakby coś się działo to dzwoń. - Ojciec objął przez krótką chwile syna i wyszedł.

Kagami zamarł. Nie spodziewał się, że tata go pożegna.

- Taiga. - Głos jego mamy drżał. Miała łzy w oczach. - Przepraszam. - Powiedziała i przytuliła się do syna. Była prawie o dwie głowy od niego niższa. Czasem ludzie brali ją za jego siostrę, nie za matkę. Chłopak niezdarnie ją objął. Jego zabandażowane ręce utrudniły mu wykonanie tego prostego gestu.

Nie chciał widzieć jej płaczącej, tylko nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie złości. Chciał krzyczeć, kłócić się, ale nie wychodziło mu to. Każda próba kończyła się fiaskiem. Nawet kiedy dowiedział się, ze to koniec jego marzeń nie potrafił zapłakać czy krzyczeć. Czuł, że w tamtej chwili, po słowach lekarza, wszystko w nim umarło. Została jakby tylko powłoka. Wszystkie emocje wyparowały.

- Jak będzie w Stanach dajcie znać. - Powiedział i odsunął się do rodzicielki. Nienawidził pożegnań z resztą chciał już zostać sam.

Jego mama jeszcze przez chwile na niego patrzył, następnie bez słowa wyszła. Opadł na łóżko, bolała go uszkodzona noga i obie ręce. Choć powinien powiedzieć, bolało go to, co z nogi zostało. W wyniku komplikacji po wypadkowych lekarze musieli mu uciąć nogę od kolana w dół. Otrzymał protezę gdy rany się zagoiły. Ale to nic nie zmieniało. Nie umiał się do niej przyzwyczaić. Do tego jego ręce go dobijały. Ciągle w bandażach, próba podniesienia szklanki z wodą skończyła się rozwalonym szkłem po cały pokoju. Wypadek odebrał mu to co zawsze sobie cenił najbardziej, samodzielność.

Wiedział, że w ośrodku będzie mógł liczyć na pomoc przy każdej czynności i to chyba bolało go najbardziej. Czuł się w jakiś sposób upokorzony.

- Kagami chodź na obiad. - Do jego pokoju weszła wysoko, ciemnoskóra kobieta. Uśmiechała się. W jakiś sposób zirytowało go to.

- Nie chce jeść. - Warknął i się położył. Chciał samotności i świętego spokoju.

- Nie ma tak dobrze. - Lekarka zbliżyła się do niego i nachyliła. - Jeśli nie będziesz jadł żadna terapia ci nie pomoże. - Dodała i dźgnęła palcem pod żebro.

Chłopak zerwał się z miejsca.

- Widzisz jak chcesz to potrafisz byś całkiem sprawny. - Jej uśmiech nie był złośliwy, ale też nie był uspokajający. Kagami nie wiedział jak ma na nią reagować. - Przyprowadziłam ze sobą wózek, na wypadek gdybyś nie miał sił, ale wydaje mi się, że o własnych siłach też dasz radę.

Wyszła z pokoju. Kagami zrezygnowany ruszył za nią. To miejsce coraz bardziej mu się nie podobało. Choć chciał jeszcze raz mieć okazję porozmawiać z Megumi. Chciał wiedzieć, czemu przywitała go w piekle. To jedno zdanie nie dawało mu spokoju.

Pani doktor szła powoli. Jednak już z nim nie rozmawiała. Nawet na niego nie patrzyła. Kiedy tak szedł za nią uświadomił sobie, że była podobna do kogoś kogo zna. Tylko nie umiał sobie przypomnieć, do kogo. Już tak dawno nie widział swoich przyjaciół, że zaczął zapominać ich twarze. Jednak spacer trwał zbyt krótko by się nad tą kwestią porządnie zastanowić.

Razem weszli na stołówkę. Lekarka ręką wskazała mu miejsce i odeszła. Chłopak patrzył niepewnie po zgromadzonych, cztery dziewczyny i trzech chłopaków. Osiem osób z podobnym jak on stanem psychiki.

Megumi siedziała przy stoliku, który został mu wskazany. Jednak odkąd wszedł do pomieszczeni cały czas patrzyła na niego. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę, że jej prawa ręka bezwładnie zwisała. Jakby była bez życia.

Powoli ruszył w stronę stolika. Już dawno nie czuł takiego bólu w lewej nodze. Jednak nie chciał dawać jej satysfakcji i pokazywać, że jest słaby. Zacisnął zęby i ostatecznie opał na krzesło.

Kiedy juz usiadł zauważył kolejny problem. Do tej pory karmiła go mama. Nie był wstanie utrzymać nawet pałeczek. Rozejrzał się po sali. Pozostali pacjenci wrócili do swoich posiłków.

Megumi i chłopak, który siedział obok niej pomagali sobie. Ona lewą ręką trzymała miskę, a on prawą nakładał jej jedzenie do ust. Wszyscy zachowali się jakby to było normalne.

Po chwili poczuł coś na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się i ujrzał niską blondynkę, z oczami podobnymi do Tetsu. Wpatrywał się w niego chwile, potem napisała coś na kartce.

"_Chcesz bym była Twoimi rękoma_?" przysunęła mu papier przed nos.

Niepewnie kiwnął głową. Gdyby nie miała tych oczu nie zgodziłby się, ale jej spojrzenie wzbudziło w nim zaufanie.

Poczuł, ze znów jest obserwowany. Podniósł głowę. Megumi patrzyła się na niego zdziwiona. Jej towarzysz uśmiechnął się do niego. Reszta osób na sali również przyglądała się jak mała blondynka mu pomaga. Większość była zdziwiona. Chyba dziewczynka nie wyróżniała się towarzyską osobowością.

- Kto by pomyślał, że Ayumi będzie w stanie pomóc jakiemuś przedstawicielowi płci męskiej. - Do ich stolika podeszła rudowłosa dziewczyna. Miała dość nieprzyjemny głos.

Mała blondynka zamarła i przerażona popatrzyła na nią.

- O co ci chodzi? - Kagami sam siebie nie rozumiał, ale postanowił bronić blondynki.

- Wiesz ona nie jest zbyt otwarta na nowe znajomości. - Rudowłosa ciągle wpatrywała się złośliwie w mniejszą dziewczynę.

- Nastumi wróć na swoje miejsce. - Do stołówki wróciła ciemnoskóra lekarka. Już się nie uśmiechała.

Nastumi wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła z powrotem, choć przestała jeść. Odwróciła się do Megumi.

Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały obie uśmiechnęły się złośliwie.

- Megumi masz gości. - Powiedziała lekarka. - Mogą tu wejść? - Spytała resztę pacjentów. Wszyscy wyrazili zgodę. Kagami niepewnie również skinął głową. Widocznie goście Megumi bywali tu często.

- Jak ja dawno nie widziałem Kogacchi. - Kagami drgnął i zamarł gdy usłyszał dźwięki dobiegające z korytarza. Znał ten głos. I wcale mu się nie podobało, że jego właściciel się zbliża.

- Skończ z tym Kogacchi. - Drugi głos był wyraźnie zirytowany, ale Taiga również go znał. - Mów do niej Megumi. Ta twoja końcówka irytuje mnie.

- Jesteśmy w klinice gdzie są chorzy ludzi. Powinniście zachować cieszę. - Kagami chciał żeby to był żart. Żeby właściciele głosów, które słyszał nie byli tymi, których znał.

- Jesteście pewnie, że Megumi powiedziała, że chce nas wszystkich widzieć?

- Kurokocchi Kogacchi zawsze chce nas wszystkich widzieć.

Kagami miał wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał. Nie mógł oddychać. Chciał uciekać ze stołówki. Tylko zdawał sobie sprawę, że goście Megumi są coraz bliżej, a on jest zbyt powolny by wymknąć się niezauważonym.

- Megumi! - Do stołówki wpadła jasna smuga, która po chwili ściskała czarnowłosą. Kise nie przejmowała się otoczeniem dopóki nie spojrzał na osobą siedzącą obok jego przyjaciółki. - Kagamicchi?!

Świat się zatrzymał. Wszystkie osoby znajdujące się na stołówce zamarły. Kagami spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Kuroko patrzył na niego przerażony. Jednak, gdy spojrzał na Aomine coś sobie uświadomił. Jego pobyt tutaj nie będzie spokojny.

Megumi i Nastumi popatrzyły na siebie. Chyba od teraz _Piekło_ nie będzie już takie nudne.

**I pierwsze spotkanie po długim czasie za nimi. Rozdział 3 powinien być dużo szybciej, bo jest prawie ukończony. Chyba ze wizja mi się zmieni, ale raczej wątpię. Wiem, że akcja jest wolna i za dużo dołowania, ale kiedyś im wszystkim to mienie. Naprawdę. Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytających :)**


	3. Seijuro, Megumi i Ise

**Dziś tak trochę inaczej. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. **

Koga Megumi w momencie rozpoczęcia gimnazjum miała wszystko, co nastolatce do szczęścia było potrzebne, kochających rodziców, talent, popularność, pieniądze.

Mówiło się o niej dziecko szczęścia.

Była blisko związana z ojcem, który zadbał o to by nie wywyższała się nad innymi. Dzięki temu, mimo że posiadła wszystko ludzie ją lubili. Megumi dla bliskich sobie osób była gotowa zrobić wszystko.

Kiedy miała dwanaście lat została nazwana przyszłością japońskiej piłki nożnej.

W tym samym czasie otrzymała ofertę wyjazdu do Europy by dalej szlifować swój talnet. Jednak jej rodzice uznali, że jest jeszcze za młoda by opuszczać rodzinne strony. Z resztą żadne z nich nie chciała opuszczać Japonii. Dziewczyna została. Miała wyjechać po skończeniu gimnazjum.

Wybrała szkołę, w której pracował jej ojciec. Do tego to gimnazjum wyróżniało się od lat piłkarska drużyną dziewcząt.

Megumi posiadała niesamowite umiejętności przywódcze. Do tego jej głos był donośny. Nawet, jeśli przegrywała kilkoma bramkami zawsze potrafiła zmotywować drużynę do walki. Co kończyło się zwycięstwem.

W gimnazjum z miejsca została kapitanem drużyny. Nikt nie próbował negować jej umiejętności. Z resztą wyszlo to drużynie na dobre. Pod jej przywództwem nie przegrały ani jednego meczu/

Jej ojciec był trenerem gimnazjalnej drużyny koszykówki. Dziewczyna szybko zakumulowała się z jego podopiecznymi. Z resztą ojciec od małego uczył ją gry w kosza. Nie była tak niesamowita jak w przypadku piłki nożnej, ale i tak jej umiejętności mogły budzić zazdrość.

Megumi oprócz ojca miała jeszcze jedną osobę, którą kochała bardziej niż życie. Ise Yakahira towarzyszyła jej od zawsze. Urodziły się tego samego dnia, w tym samym szpitalu. Zawsze mieszkały obok siebie. Na boisku rozumiały się bez słów. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie i wiedziały, co zrobią. Po części to dzięki Ise Megumi nie stała się zarozumiałą osobą. Rudowłosa dziewczyna dbała by jej przyjaciółka nigdy się nie wywyższała.

W pierwszej gimnazjum po raz pierwszy w życiu jej serce zabiło mocniej. Zakochała się w pewnym czerwonowłosym chłopaku, który należał do klubu koszykówki. Początek ich znajomości był bardzo trudny. Oboje posiadali silne osobowości i nie szli na kompromisy. Jednak z każdą rozmowa stawali się sobie coraz bliżsi. Dziewczyna lubiła grać z nim w kosza. On zawsze starał się wykryć, co Koga zrobi. Do tego i Megumi, i Seijuro byli doskonałymi przywódcami. Oboje z miejsca zostali kapitanami drużyn.

Akashi uczył dziewczynę grać w shogi, ale on nigdy nie zdołała pojąc tej gry. Nie wyobrażała sobie jak można patrzeć na innych zawodników przez pryzmat figur na planszy. Pod względem taktyki ona była bardziej spontaniczna.

Przed rozpoczęciem drugiej gimnazjum zostali parą. Ojciec Megumi uprzedził chłopaka, że jeśli skrzywdzi jego córkę, straci cos więcej niż funkcję kapitana.

Megumi lubiła pojedynkować się z Aomine. Od początku widziała jego potencjał. Do tego w koszykówkę grali podobnie, jakby zasady fizyki dla nich nie istniały. Jednak to piłka nożna zawsze była dla niej na pierwszym miejscu.

Jak sama mówiła koszykówka była bardziej przewidywalna. W piłce nożnej w ciągu minuty można było stać się z bohatera zerem.

Dziewczyna wiodła te swoje szczęśliwe życie zapominając, że los lubi odwracać się od swoich ulubieńców.

Tamtego dnia Megumi i Ise zagadały się z Dzikim i Seijuro. Dziewczyna nie tolerowała spóźnień na treningi, więc żeby zdążyć przed czasem musiały biec przez cały budynek.

Kiedy znalazły się na ostatnich schodach, ktoś zawołał Kogę. Ta zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Tylko że Ise nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Za późno zorientowała się, że Megumi stoi. Uderzyła w nią. Koga nie zdążyła się niczego złapać. Ostatni obraz, jaki zapamiętała z tamtego dnia to przerażone oczy Ise i ich place rozmijające się o kilka centymetrów.

Kilka centymetrów, tylko tyle zabrakłoby życie grupy przyjaciół pozostało takie same.

Kiedy Megumi była w śpiączce po szkole rozniosła się plotka, że to Ise specjalnie zepchnęła przyjaciółkę ze schodów. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała psychicznie. Nie potrafiła patrzeć już na piłkę nożną, nie potrafiła odwiedzić Megumi w szpitalu.

To Yakahira była zawsze tą, która podtrzymywała wszystkich na duchu. W tamtej chwili została sama. Nikt nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, słuchać wyjaśnień. Przed oczami miała cały czas moment, w którym Koga uderzyła w schody.

Po dniu pełnym przemyśleń postanowiła pożegnać się z przyjaciółką. Chciała wierzyć, że Megumi słyszy, co mówi i jej wybacza. Przesiedziała godzinę w szpitalu tłumacząc się ze wszystkiego. Cały czas trzymała Kogę za rękę.

Przed wyjściem pocałowała ją w czoło. Następnego dnia Megumi wybudziła się ze śpiączki.

Tylko Ise już o tym nie wiedziała. Po opuszczeniu budynku szpitala udała się na most i rzuciła do rzeki.

Nie umarła. Została uratowana. Tylko, ze tym razem to ona znalazła się w śpiączce. Jednak o tym fakcie jej dawni przyjaciele nie wiedzieli. Wszyscy uznali, ze Yakahira wyprowadziła się z Tokio.

Kiedy Megumi obudziła się ujrzała na około siebie jej drużynę i sześciu chłopców z drużyny koszykówki.

Jednak ona szukała wzrokiem rodziców i Ise. Nie było ich tam.

Ryouta Kise jako pierwszy wyraził radość z przebudzenia Megumi. Rzucił się na nią i mocno ścisnął, za co został skarcony przez resztę zgromadzonych, Jednak zanim ktokolwiek inny przywitał się z dziewczyną ta zapytała się o rodziców.

Brak jej ojca był bardzo zastanawiający. Przecież nigdy do tej pory jej nie opuszczał. Gdy chorowała to właśnie tata siedział przy jej łóżku.

Cała towarzystwo zbledło. Nikt nie wiedział jak mam jej powiedzieć prawdę.

W tedy do Sali weszła matka dziewczyny. Megumi przeraziły jej oczy. Były pełne nienawiści. Nigdy mama tak na nią nie patrzyła. Kobieta kazała wszystkich opuścić salę. Chciała porozmawiać z córką.

Zanim Megumi coś powiedziała usłyszała od matki jedno zdanie.

Jedno zdanie, które sprawiło, że jej szczęśliwy świat przestał istnieć.

_Nienawidzę cię, ponieważ to przez ciebie Takumi nie żyję. _

Z oczu Megumi popłynęły łzy. Prosiła żeby matka zaprzeczyła, żeby jej ojciec wszedł do pokoju.

Życie bez kogoś takiego jak tata nie miało już sensu. Bez niego nigdy by się nie rozwinęła.

Jej matka opuściła ją. Nie mogła patrzeć na swoje jedyne dziecko. Córka była zbyt podobna do męża. Samo przebywanie w obecności Megumi sprawiało jej ból.

Megumi chciała wstać z łóżka i gonić mamę.

W tedy uświadomiła sobie jeszcze dwie rzeczy, które całkowicie ją rozbiły. Ani prawa rękę, ani prawa noga nie reagowały na jej polecenia. Jakby były martwe.

Nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że straciła wszystko, rodzinę, talent, swoje szczęśliwe życie.

Zaczęła wołać Ise. W najgorszych momentach to właśnie ona wszystko naprawiała. Tylko Ise nie przychodziła.

Coś pękło. W jednej chwili spadło na nią za dużo. Nie wiedzieć, czemu ubzdurała sobie, że jeśli jej prawa ręka się ruszy to wszystko wróci do normy.

Rozglądała się po Sali. Na szafce przy łóżku leżał długopis. Nie zastanawiała się długo. Chciała go i wbiła sobie w prawą rękę. Tylko nic nie poczuła. Krew płynęła, a ona nie czuła bólu. Zamachnęła się jeszcze raz.

Została powstrzymana przez Seijuro. Chłopak był przerażony tym, co ujrzała.

Oczy Megumi były puste. Jakby go nie poznawała.

Chłopak zawołał lekarzy. Widok dziewczyny tak rozbitej źle na niego wpłyną. W jakiś sposób jego charakter się zmienił.

Megumi od tamtego czasu nie mogła przebywać sama. Jeśli tylko nikogo nie było w pobliżu zaczynała atakować swoją prawą rękę.

Jej stan psychiczny uległ poprawie na chwile. Kiedy dowiedziała się, ze zostanie poddana operacji, która ma jej przywrócić czucie w prawej ręce i nodze.

Tylko, ze zabieg nie do końca się udał. Znów mogła ruszać nogą, ale ręka pozostała tak samo martwa.

Od tamtej pory jej stan tylko się pogarszał. Na noc była przepinana do łóżka pasami.

Jej matka chciała opuścić Japonię. Umieściła córkę w klinice i opuściła kraj.

W momencie przybycia Kagamiego do kliniki, Megumi była najdłużej przebywającym tak pacjentem. I tylko u niej nie zanotowano żadnej poprawy stanu zdrowia.

**Chyba lekko dołująco mi wyszło, ale kolejny rozdział będzie już o Kagamim i Aomine. Musiałam opowiedzieć o Megumi, ponieważ to chyba ona najbardziej wpłynie na Taigę. A tak dodawać skrawki jej historii do rozdziałów jakoś mi nie pasowało. Wole za jednym zamachem większość.  
**

**I przepraszam, że tak późno, ale zmienili mi grafik i miałam problem z przepisaniem rozdziału.  
**


	4. Grzeczna dziewczynka

- Kagami, co ty tu robisz? – Shintarou najszybciej doszedł do siebie po początkowym szoku.

Reszta dalej przyglądała się Kagamiemu zdziwiona.

Czerwonowłosy chłopak wstał. Patrzył na byłych rywali przerażony. W jego głowie pojawiały się obrazy z meczy, w których grali przeciwko sobie.

Wszystko to, od czego uciekał wróciło.

Myślał, że głowa mu pęknie. Na twarzy pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia.

Aomine zerkał to na Kagamiego, to na Kuroko. Przeraził go wyraz twarzy byłego partnera z boiska.

Niebieskowłosy wyglądał jakby miał zemdleć. A gdy Kagami skrzywił się w oczach Kuroko pojawiły się łzy. Cale to spotkanie na nowo go rozbiło. Wysiłki Kise by Tetsu przynajmniej próbował jakoś funkcjonować chyba właśnie zostały wykasowane.

Aomine widział jak przez te ostatnie pół roku Kuroko cierpiał, jak Ryouta próbował mu pomoc.

Tetsu cały czas obwiniał siebie za wypadek Kagamiego. To on tamtego dnia prosił Taigę by dłużej potrenowali.  
Do tego niedane mu było porozmawiać, czy choćby powiedzieć przepraszam.

W tamtym okresie Kuroko zrezygnował z gry w koszykówkę. Fakt ten najbardziej denerwował Aomine. Chciał grać z Tetsu i przeciw niemu. Ale od wypadku swojego światła chłopak skutecznie unikał gry.

Aomine ponownie spojrzał na Kagamiego.

Wyraz jego oczu rozwścieczył go.

Zadziałał instynktownie. Podszedł do Taigi i uderzył go pięścią w twarz.

Kagami upadł.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Aomine przerażeni.

- Ty gnoju! – Warknął Daiki i ponownie zadał cios.

- Aominecchi opanuj się! – Kise próbował zatrzymać chłopaka. Pomagał mu w tym Midorima.

Taiga nie bronił się. Za wszelką cenę starał się ochronić ręce przed dotykiem.

- Daiki przestań! – Krzyknęła Megumi. Była zszokowana zachowaniem przyjaciela. Wiedziała, że jest nieco nieokrzesany, ale rzucanie się na kalekę było przegięciem.

Ayumi przycisnęła przycisk wzywający pielęgniarzy do stołówki.

Aomine był jak w transie. Nie potrafił przestać.

- Dlaczego się nie bronisz?! – Krzyknął. Denerwowało go to. Osoba z tak wielką wolą walki jak Kagami nie powinna być tak bierna. Ktoś kto go pokonał nie miał prawa zachowywać się w ten sposób.

- Daiki oszalałeś?! – Do stołówki wbiegła lekarka i dwóch pielęgniarzy.

Po chwili szarpaniny udało im się odciągnąć Aomine.

Kagami wyglądał gorzej niż wcześniej. Z nosa i rany nad brwiami sączyła się krew.

- Taiga chodź opatrzymy cię. – Powiedziała lekarka i pociągnęła chłopaka za rękę.

Ten syknął i odepchnął ja od siebie.

- Nie potrzebuje tego. – Warknął i po chwili sam wstał. Cały ten wybuch Aomine nie zrobił na nim większego wrażenia. Raczej współczuł osobą zmuszonym przebywać z nim, na co dzień.

Ruszył do wyjścia ze stołówki. Bolała go rękę. Chciało mu się wymiotować. Minął Kuroko nawet na niego nie patrząc. Chciał żeby te przeklęte Pokolenie Cudów nigdy nie pojawiło się w jego życiu.

Miał wrażenie, że głowa mu eksploduje. Widok Kuroko w tak złym stanie tylko wszystko pogorszylo. Nie chciał już na niego patrzeć.

Do tego dnia w jakiś sposób był oswojony z myślą, że więcej nie zagra w koszykówkę. W jego obecności to słowo było zakazane. Chciał odciąć się od tego całkowicie, dlatego tez zabronił dopuszczać do siebie któregokolwiek znajomego.

Tylko teraz wszystko, czemu zaprzeczał spadło na niego.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się dojść do pokoju od razu opadł na łóżko.

Łzy, które przez tak długi czas nie chciały wypłynąć, teraz płynęły równym strumieniem. Nie potrafił ich powstrzymać.

Oni wszyscy dalej mogą ze sobą rywalizować, a on już nie. Do końca życia będzie skazany na pomoc innych.

Chciał żeby mama była przy nim. Sama jej obecność działała na niego kojąco. Przy niej wiedział, że musi się trzymać.

Chce znów móc wykonywać wsady. Chce żeby to wszystko nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Nie chce tu być. Chce zniknąć…

* * *

- Daiki skretyniałeś do reszty?! – Na stołówce lekarka wydzierała się na Aomine. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej syn był wstanie zrobić coś takiego.

- Nie wytrzymałem po prostu. – Szepnął skruszonym głosem. Jedyną kobietą, z którą nigdy nie radził sobie była jego matka. Jej krzyk zawsze wzbudzał w nim poczucie winy. Nawet, jeśli chodzi tylko o zbity wazon.

- Nie wytrzymałeś?! – Hotaru była wściekła. Zupełnie zapomniała, że oglądają ją pacjenci.

Megumi pierwszy raz widziała panią doktor całkowicie wytrąconą z równowagi. Ciekawił ją ten stan rzeczy. Jej się to nigdy nie udało. Nieważne, co robiła, Hotaru zawsze zachowywała się profesjonalnie.

Natsumi natomiast była podekscytowana. Uwielbiała takie akcje. Zanim trafiła do kliniki zazwyczaj była w centrum całego zamieszania. W ośrodku jednak nic się specjalnego nie działo. Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiła. Najpierw Ayumi, a teraz to. Przybycie Kagamiego to najprzyjemniejsze, co ja do tej pory w klinice spotkała. Uznała, że już lubi chłopaka.

Jeśli Ayumi Hikaru chciała mu pomóc, mimo panicznego lęku przed mężczyznami to musiał być dobry. A jego dłuższy pobyt może dostarczyć jej jeszcze więcej rozrywki.

Hotaru zwróciła uwagę na uśmiechającą się Natsumi. I powoli zaczynała się uspokajać. Doszła do wniosku, że zrobi krzywdą Daikiemu w domu.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, czego nie wytrzymałeś? – Zwróciła się spokojnie do syna, choć ręce dalej jej drżały.

- Tego, że jest dupkiem! – Wybuchnął Aomine. Denerwowało go to, że wszyscy, nawet Tetsu czy Megumi, patrzyli na niego z dezaprobatą. – Nie dopuścił nikogo do siebie po tym wypadku! Tetsu zadręczał się tym! Przez niego nie gra już w koszykówkę. – Kuroko chciał mu przerwać, ale powstrzymała go Megumi. Patrzyła z troską na przyjaciela. – A teraz patrzył na nas jak na jakieś robactwo! I nie bronił się! Dlaczego ktoś tak silny się nie bronił?! Pokonał mnie! Pomógł zrozumieć wiele rzeczy, a teraz co? Ucieka i pozwala sobą pomiatać! - Łzy wściekłości popłynęły mu po twarzy. To była jego osobista porażka. Pokonał go ktoś tylko pozornie silny.

- Daiki on stracił nogę. – Powiedziała cicho Megumi.

Pokolenie Cudów patrzyło na nią jak na kosmitkę.

- Jak stracił nogę? Przecież Kagamicchi miał oba buty. – Kise nie chciał uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że wypadek Kagamiego był aż tak poważny.

- To proteza. – Oznajmiła Hotaru i po chwili dodała – a nie bronił się, dlatego że ma okaleczone ręce.

Daiki zaczerwienił się. Nie przypuszczał, ze Kagami był w aż tak złym stanie. Myślał, że pół roku w spędzone w szpitalu ze wszystkiego go wyleczyło.

- Stracił nogę? – Wszyscy podskoczyli na dźwięk głosu Kuroko. Chłopak wyglądał naprawdę źle. Megumi pierwszy raz w życiu widziała jak jego twarz wyraża emocje.

Cale Pokolenie Cudów po raz pierwszy widziała Kuroko płaczącego.

Kuroko uznał, że jego głupia prośba zniszczyła życie Kagamiemu.

* * *

Ayumi bezszelestnie opuściła stołówkę. Nie lubiła, gdy w jej otoczeniu przebywało zbyt dużo osobników płci męskiej. Jednak zawsze zgadzała się na wpuszczenie gości Megumi, ich głośne i nieobliczalne zachowanie wyraźnie pomagało innym pacjentom. Tolerowała ich dopóki nie zbliżali się do niej.

Nie była samolubna. Zawsze myślała o innych. Z resztą polubiła resztę mieszkańców _piekła_.

Choć początki były trudne. Każdy z męskich pacjentów został przez nią przynajmniej podrapany. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na to wspomnienie.

Mimo poprawy wiedziała, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie by opuścić, choć na chwile klinikę.

Z resztą bez głosu nie poradziłaby sobie. Ludzie zapewne olaliby to, co pisała na swojej planszy do kontaktów z otoczeniem. Wiedziała, że już nigdy nie zaśpiewa. I chyba właśnie przez tą świadomość została przysłana tutaj.

Nie bała się Taigi. Był on osobą, której naprawdę dużo zawdzięczała, choć chłopak widocznie tego nie pamiętał.

Nie przeszkadzało jej to. Kiedyś on pomógł jej, teraz ona pomoże mu. I Taiga będzie mógł szybko opuścić _piekło_. Ktoś taki jak on nie powinien zbyt długo przebywać wśród tej bandy psychopatów.

Wiedziała, że to będzie trudne. Kagami był całkowicie rozbity. Choć starał się za wszelką cenę nie pokazywać tego. Tylko, ze tutaj każdy to widział.

Zastanawiała się, czemu stracił nogę. W jego aktach, jakie zdobyli przed pojawieniem się chłopaka w klinice nie było o tym nawet wzmianki. Samo uderzenie samochodu nie powinno tak jego popsuć.

Pokreciła głową. Teraz miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Powoli ruszyła do pokoju chłopaka. Po drodze zahaczyła o dyżurkę i zababrała wszystko, co potrzebne do opatrunków.

Niski wzrost i raczej nierzucający się w oczy wygląd sprawiał, że mogła dostać się do każdego miejsca.

Z resztą akurat większość personelu zainteresowana była wybuchem Dzikiego i Hotaru.

Ayumi uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Jej ogólnie to nie bawiło, ale wiedziała, że Megumi czy Natsumi będą zachwycone.

Powoli zbliżała się do celu. Zdziwił ja brak jakichkolwiek dźwięków dochodzących z pokoju chłopaka. Taka cisza nie była tu naturalna.

Po cichutku weszła do pokoju.

Kagami leżał na łóżku, a z oczu płynęły mu łzy.

Podeszła do niego i wytarła policzki.

Taiga popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Uśmiechnęła się.

Powoli i delikatnie przemywała i zaklejała rany. Chłopak nie wiedział jak ma na to zareagować.

Nie rozumiał jej zachowania. Przecież się nie znali, a ona cały czas mu pomagała.

Blondynka była skupiona na swojej pracy. Opatrywanie ran to była jedyna umiejętność, jaką nabyła w klinice.

- Mogę zadać ci jedno pytanie? – Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Kagamiego. Potwierdzająco kiwnęła głową. – Czemu mi pomagasz?

Dziewczyna wzięła swoja planszę do ręki. _Ponieważ nie jesteś zły_. Napisała i ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

Tylko tym razem jakby bardziej od wewnątrz. To ją zupełnie odmieniło. Nie wyglądała już jak dziecko, które próbuje ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. Jakby na chwile stała się osobą bez problemów, która cieszy się życiem.

Kagami patrzył na nią urzeczony. Nie spodziewał się takiej zmiany. Zaczął podejrzewać, ze wypadek nie tylko go okaleczył, ale też sprawił, że zaczęły mu się podobać dzieci.

Na jego policzkach zagościł rumieniec.

_Co Ci jest? _Napisała, kiedy zauważyła zmianę w zachowaniu chłopaka.

- Ile masz lat? – Wolał znać prawdę nawet, jeśli miałaby być najgorsza. Najwyżej zabroni jej się do siebie zbliżać.

_17_.

Chłopak uznał jej odpowiedź za żart. Jak osoba mierząca mniej więcej sto trzydzieści centymetrów, płaska jak deska, do tego ze spinka motylkiem wpiętą we włosy, mogła być starsza od niego?

_Naprawdę. W mojej rodzinie nie wyglądanie na swoje lata jest normalne_. Wyjaśniła. Kiedy ktoś poznawał jej wiek zawsze reagował tak samo. Niedowierzaniem. Była inna niż jej rówieśnicy, ale to nie był powód by nikt jej nie wierzył. Choć w sumie dla kogoś tak wielkiego jak Kagami mogło to być niezrozumiałe.

Popatrzył jej w oczy. One jedne nie wyglądały na dziecięce. Przez chwile miał wrażenie, że już kiedyś w nie patrzył. Ale nie umiał sobie skojarzyć sytuacji.

Syknął, gdy przystawiła mu namoczony czymś wacik do twarzy. Pokręciła głową. Faceci bywają tak strasznie delikatni.

Zadziwia go jej dokładność. Im dłużej na nią patrzył tym mniej rozumiał. Jakby była jedną chodzącą sprzecznością.

_Teraz wyglądasz dużo lepiej_. Napisała, gdy skończyła.

Odsunęła się od niego i oparła o ścianę. Nawet, jeśli mu ufała wolała zachować bezpieczny dystans. Nie potrafiła zbyt długo siedzieć i spokojnie rozmawiać z chłopakami. Nawet swoich braci się bała.

Poczuła, że ktoś czochra jej włosy.

- Grzeczna dziewczynka z ciebie Ayumi. – Rudowłosy chłopak stał nad dziewczyną i się uśmiechał.

Kagami doszedł do wniosku, że za dużo bezszelestnych osób przebywało w piekle.

* * *

I taka ważna informacja, cała akcja dzieje się już po Pucharze Zimowym, które w przypadku tego opka wygrało liceum Akashiego. Tetsu i Taiga zajęli drugie miejsce. Mamy pierwsze spotkanie Aomine i Kagamiego za sobą. Tak lojalnie uprzedzam, że w kolejnym rozdziale nie powinno pojawić się nic z AoKaga, wyjdziemy na trochę z kliniki i dwie pozostałe pary będą mogły się wykazać. Jak dobrze pójdzie i w pracy nie będą mi przeszkadzać to do niedzieli powinna być piątka.


	5. Uczucia Kuroko

Midorima po raz kolejny nie trafił do kosza. Cała drużyna przyglądała mu się oniemiała. Przecież stał dość blisko kosza, więc czemu nie trafiał?  
Shintarou nie zwracał uwagi na jakość swoich rzutów. Jego myśli wciąż krążyły przy Kagamim. Widok tego chłopaka pozbawionego woli walki był przerażający.  
Czuł, że to jest niesprawiedliwe. Nie zdążyli rozegrać swojego rewanżu, do tego stracił silnego przeciwnika.  
Słowa Hotaru Aomine świdrowały mu umysł _On już nigdy w koszykówkę nie zagra. Nie jest w stanie dostosowywać się do protezy. Do tego schorzenie jego rąk mimo terapi nie mija. Jak tak dalej pójdzie już nigdy więcej nic w rękach nie będzie trzymał_.  
Ponownie nie trafił. Koledzy z drużyny byli przerażeni. Bali się, że Midorima przechodzi kryzys. A to nie był dobry moment na obniżkę formy. Kolejne eliminacje się zbliżały. Bez jego rzutów szanse na bezproblemowe zwycięstwo znacznie się obniżą.  
- Shin-chan wszystko w porządku? - Takao podszedł do Midorimy ostrożnie. Bał się z nim rozmawiać po tym jak wyznał mu swoje uczucia. Midorima stanowczo go odrzucił. Bolało jak cholera, ale za namową Megumi postanowił się nie poddawać. Nie ma niezmiennych uczuć.  
- Tak, a czemu pytasz? - Midorima był zdziwiony zainteresowaniem Takao swoją osobą. Unikali siebie nawzajem. Choć bliżej prawdy było to, że on unikał swojego partnera z boiska.  
- Nie trafiłeś kilku rzutów pod rzad. - Wyjaśnił Takao i odsunął od chłopaka. Nie potrafił wyczuć w jakim Midorima jest nastroju i wolał być ostrożny.  
- Naprawdę? - Shintarou był zaskoczony słowami Takao. Wydawało mu się, że wszystko spokojnie trafia. Wziął kolejną piłkę i wykonał rzut. Tym razem wpadła perfekcyjnie. - Wszystko jest w porządku. - Stwierdził i wrócił do swoich ponurych rozmyślań. Za skutkowało to kolejnym nieudanym rzutem.  
Chciał jakoś pomóc Kagamiemu. Widok Taigi i płaczącego Kuroko przybiły go. Nigdy nie widział Tetsu płaczącego. Nawet po wypadku Kagamiego. Fakt, był przybity i zrezygnował z koszykówki, ale z jego oczu nie popłynęły łzy.  
- Shin-chan możemy porozmawiać? - Znów został wyrwany z rozmyślań przez Takao.  
- Skoro musimy. -Westchnął Midorima. Wiedział, że póki nie porozmawiają to Takao nie da mu spokoju. Wolał mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.  
Odeszli od reszty drużyny. Midorima usiadł na podeście i zaczął wyczekująco wpatrywać się w Takao.  
- O co chodzi? - Spytał kiedy przez dłuższą chwile jego rozmówca się nie odezwał.  
- Martwię się o ciebie. - Oznajmił Kazunari. - Jesteś dziś jakiś dziwny. Trafiłeś jeden rzut na kilkanaście wykonanych. - Takao świdrował Midorimę spojrzeniem. Wiedział, że w tedy Shin-chan szczerze mu wyzna co się dzieje.  
- Byłem u Megumi wczoraj. - Zaczął. Nie bardzo wiedział jak ma ta całą sytuację wyjaśnić. Sam do końca nie rozumiał co się wczoraj stało.  
- Naprawdę? - Takao był podekscytowany. Lubił Koge. W przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi jakich znał ona była szczera. Nie ukrywała swoich uczuć. Fakt miewała momenty, kiedy zaczynał się jej bać, ale to były tylko krótkie chwile. Do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest niestabilna emocjonalnie. To ona jako pierwsza zauważyła jakim uczuciem obdarza Midorime i to ona go ciągle wspiera. Nie pozwoliła mu się poddać, choć po tak dosadnym odrzuceniu chciał to zrobić. Dla niej nie liczyła się płeć jeśli uczucie było szczere. Podziwiał ją. Mimo całego cierpienia jakie w nią uderzyło ciągle się nie poddawała. Ciągle trzymała się życia i wierzyła, że jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze. - Co u niej słychać? - Żałował, że po jego wyznaniu Midorima nigdy więcej go do kliniki nie zabrał.  
- Chyba bez zmian. Akashi dalej się nie odezwał, a ona dalej wierzy, że jednak ją odwiedzi. - Nie lubił jak ktoś mu przerywał. A już szczególnie w momencie gdy nie potrafił ubrać w słowa swoich myśli.  
- Coś z Natsumi? - Współlokatorka Megumi była jego zdaniem bardziej niestabilna emocjonalnie. Też ja polubił pomimo tego, że ciągle mu dogryzała. Taka naturalna złośnica nie była zła.  
Midorima westchnął. Zacisnął palce w pieści.  
- Wyjaśnię ci dokładnie jak przestaniesz mi przerywać! - Warknął. Każde przerwane zdanie tylko wszystko pogarszało.  
Takao uniósł dłonie w geście poddania się i nic nie mówił.  
- Spotkałem tam Kagamiego.  
Kazunari wstrzymał oddech. Myślał, że Taiga poleciał do Stanów. Od wypadku nikomu nie udało się z nim skontaktować. Takao przejmował się zdrowiem Kagamiego, z resztą jak większość osób, które poznały chłopaka. Ale był jednym z nielicznych, którzy codziennie tego nie roztrząsali. Funkcjonował normalnie, co na przykład Midorimie nie wychodziło.  
- Co z nim? - Spytał ostrożnie. Mina Shintarou przerażała go. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały już wiedział jaka jest odpowiedź. Przecież do ośrodka gdzie przebywa Megumi zdrowi ludzie nie trafiają, same depresyjne przypadki. Choć jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tragizmu sytuacji Kagamiego.  
- Z nim jest tragicznie. - Powiedział powoli Midorima. Głos mu zadrżał. - On stał się jakby kukłą, bez życia, bez woli walki. Gdy go zobaczyłem zabrakło mi słów. - Głos mu się załamał. Wiedział, że jakby jego to spotkało nie miałby siły funkcjonować dalej.  
Takako nie naciskał. Pierwszy raz widział Midroimę tak poruszonego. Ostrożnie złapał go za rękę i uścisnął. Chciał żeby on wiedział, ze nie jest sam.  
- Wiesz, że on stracił nogę? - Spytał po chwili Midorima. Takao zamarł. Tego się nie spodziewał. To było czymś nierealnym.  
- Jak to stracił nogę? - Prawda nie chciała do niego dotrzeć. To na pewno nie miało miejsca. Midroima tylko się zgrywa, za te głupie wyznanie miłości.  
- Żeby mógł dalej żyć, musieli mu uciąć nogę od kolana w dół. Mama Aomine powiedziała, że szanse na jakąkolwiek próbę gry w kosza są mniejsze niż zero. - Midorima opuścił głowę. W jego oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Był zbyt młody by pojąć coś takiego. Na miejscu Kagamiego mógł być każdy z nich.  
Jedyne co lekko poprawiło mu humor to omdlenie Kuroko. Dzięki temu chłopak nie słyszał wszystkiego. Wiadomości jakie przekazała im Hotaru mogły całkowicie załamać Tetsu. A on i bez tego był w ciężkim stanie psychicznym.  
Takao zacisnął mocniej dłoń na placach Midorimy. Nie wiedział jakby sam zareagował na to wszystko, ale nie chciał żeby jego ukochany był smutny.  
Pomoże Kagamiemu odzyskać uśmiech, za wszelka cenę.

* * *

Kise leżał na łóżku i tulił do siebie śpiącego Kuroko. Tetsuya całą noc miał koszmary. Kilkukrotnie rozpłakał się.  
Rodzice niebieskowłosego byli wdzięczni Kise za pomoc. Sami nie wiedzieli jak mogą pocieszyć swojego syna.  
Blondyn od wypadku Kagamiego bywał w domu swojego dawnego nauczyciela codziennie. Wolał olać sesje niż zostawić Kuroko samego.  
Wiedział, że sama jego obecność uspokaja chłopaka.  
Często przez cały swój pobyt w domu Kuroko nie wypowiadał nawet słowa. Po prostu był gdy ten potrzebował złapać kogoś za rękę czy przytulić.  
Kise był gotowy wszystko poświecić dla Kuroko. Chciał znów z nim zagrać w koszykówkę. Uwielbiał jego sposób grania. Wiedział, ze nawet przy swojej zdolności kopiowania nigdy nie będzie tak niesamowity jak on.  
Z resztą w momencie gdy w gimnazjum Tetsu nagle przestał pojawiać się w klubie, uświadomił sobie, że go kocha. Dlatego ciągle próbował namówić chłopaka do zmiany szkoły. Chciał żeby Kuroko spędzał swój czas tylko z nim.  
Na razie prawie mu się udawało. Jedynie martwił się tym, że jego ukochany cały czas myślami jest przy Kgamim.  
Kise miał żal do losu, że to właśnie on musiał powiedzieć Kuroko o wypadku jego światła.  
Blondyn był pierwszym, który się o całym wydarzeniu dowiedział. Głupie zrządzenie losu.  
Akurat w tedy jego partnerka na sesji złamała nogę. Cala ekipa została zabrana do szpitala. Ryouta siedział w poczekalni i bezmyślnie bawił się telefonem. Gdy nagle na korytarza wpadła grupa ratunkowa. W osobie, która leżała na noszach rozpoznał Kagamiego. Taiga był cały we krwi. Kise wiedział, że może nigdy nie wyrzucić tego obrazu z pamięci. Miał wrażenie, że patrzy na trupa. Pamiętał też przenikliwy krzyk jednego z ratowników _Tracimy go!_  
W tedy prosił wszystkie bóstwa świata by nie zabierały jego rywala. Nikt nie powinien odchodzić tak nagle, bez przegnania.  
Przechodził już to kiedyś. Po wypadku Megumi wszyscy, a już szczególnie Akashi szaleli z niepokoju. Modlił się by nigdy więcej tego nie przechodzić.  
Widać bóstwa wszelakie miały gdzieś jego prośby.  
Kise zdawał sobie sprawę, że Taiga był ważny dla Kuroko. W pewien sposób był mu wdzięczny. Dzięki jego wytrwałości Tetsu znów odzyskał radość z gry w koszykówkę.  
Tylko czemu teraz ta sama osoba mu to odebrała?  
Ryouta nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci oczu Kuroko w momencie gdy go informował o wypadku Taigi. Tetsu nie płakał był w zbyt wielkim szoku, by zareagować normalnie.  
Kuroko wbrew pozorom nie był odporny. Każdą porażkę przeżywał głęboko w sobie. Nie umiał się z tym wszystkim szybko godzić. Ten wypadek uznał za swoja porażkę, że to przez jego słabość to wszystko się wydarzyło.  
Kise był inny. Porażki czy problemy motywowały go. Nawet jeśli przegrane bolały to tylko chwile. Nie analizował, nie rozpamiętywał.  
Zawsze cieszył się z tego co miał.  
Tylko teraz jakoś tak trudniej było mu się uśmiechać. A po poprzednim dniu to stało się prawie niemożliwe.  
Nie potrafił byś radosnym gdy widział Tetsu w takim stanie.  
On też czekał na rewanż z Taigą. Choć teraz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Ich pojedynek już się nie odbędzie.  
Kuroko poruszył się niespokojnie. Kise mocniej go do siebie przytulił. Powoli zaczął głaskać go po głowie. Poczuł jak dłonie chłopaka mocniej zacisnęły się na jego podkoszulku.  
Miał nadzieję, że Kuroko nie zacznie ponownie płakać. Pocałował go w czoło.  
Po chwili dłonie Kuroko ponownie opadły na łożko.  
Kise odetchnął z ulgą. Oglądanie swojego ukochanego w takim stanie było bolesne.  
Nie bardzo wiedział co mógłby zrobić by choć trochę poprawić nastrój Tetsu.  
Musi sprawić by Kurokocchi ponownie się uśmiechał. Jego uśmiech był najpiękniejszy.


	6. Nigdy nie opuszcze tego miejsca

Kagami wpatrywał się zdziwiony w chłopaka. Nie wyglądał on na szczególnie depresyjny przypadek.

- Jestem Kato Sasuke. - Przedstawił się, ale nie wyciągnął w kierunku Taigi ręki. Jednak na jego twarzy gościł przyjazny uśmiech. - Wiem imię mam do bani, ale mój ojciec jest fanem samurajów czy czegoś tam innego.

- Kagami Taiga. - Przedstawił się niepewnie. Nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Ludzie w klinice byli dziwni, tyle już zdążył zauważyć.

_Nie musisz się go obawiać. On akurat Tobie krzywdy nie zrobi._ Ayumi przystawiła mu swoja planszę, prawie pod sam nos. Tylko to, co przeczytał jakoś niespecjalnie go pocieszyło. Zastanawiał się, co oznaczało to _akurat Tobie_.

Sasuke roześmiał się głośno.

- Ayumi ty wiesz jak uspokoić innych. - Stwierdził i przytulił dziewczynę. Po chwili jednak syknął z bólu. Hikaru mocno nadepnęła mu na stopę.

_Miałeś mnie nie dotykać._ Była zła. Nieważne ile razy obrywał, Kato ciągle wyciągał do niej łapy.

- Nie złość się księżniczko. - Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - I tak wiesz, że nic ci nie zrobię – dodał i usiadł na krańcu swojego łóżka. Planował na początku się położyć, ale bałagan, jaki zostawił uniemożliwił mu to.

_Ogarnąłbyś ten burdel._ Ayumi z dezaprobatą patrzyła na górę ubrań, którą chłopak stworzył. _Miałeś to wszystko posprzątać przed przybyciem Taigi._ Napisała po chwili.

Sasuke wybuchnął śmiechem. Podrapał się z tyłu głowy i wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie jestem zbyt porządkowym osobnikiem. - Oznajmił rozbrajająco. Ayumi tylko pokręciła głową.

Kagami był zdziwiony ich przyjacielską relacją. Kiedy jechał do kliniki myślał, że będzie miał do czynienia tylko ze smutnymi ludźmi. Póki, co poznał dwie złośliwe, jedną umiarkowanie towarzyską i jedną aż nadto wesołą. Zaburzyło to jego pogląd o tym miejscu. Może naprawdę umieli tu pomagać młodym ludziom?

- Mogę zadać wam pytanie? - Zwrócił się do Ayumi i Sasuke. Oboje potwierdzająco kiwnęli głowami. - Dlaczego na to miejsce mówicie _piekło?_

_Bo to jest piekło. _Stwierdziła Ayumi.

- W swoim czasie się dowiesz. - Dodał po chwili Sasuke.

Żadne z nich nie chciało wyjaśniać genezy _piekła_. Megumi zazwyczaj robiła to najlepiej i to na nią to spadało. Jakoś nikt inny nie chciał rozmawiać o tym.

- Jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś inne pytania z chęcią na nie odpowiemy, więc możesz śmiało pytać. - Sasuke chciał jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

- Interesuje mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz – Kagami usiadł na sowim łóżku i oparł się o ścianę. Popatrzył w oczy swojemu rozmówcy. - Czemu jesteś taki zadowolony mimo bycia tutaj? - Zainteresowała go to. Ktoś podobno z głęboką depresją nie powinien tak radośnie się zachowywać.

- Mam tu przyjaciół, święty spokój. Czego chcieć więcej? - Kato ogólnie nie lubił opowiadać o sobie. Choć w sumie wolał to niż rozmowy o samej klinice. Z resztą osoby, z którymi tu przebywał pomogły mu się trochę tak otworzyć na innych. - Wiesz, kiedy tu trafiłem rzucałem się strasznie. - Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zniesmaczenia. - Podziwiam twój spokój. Ze mnie rozstanie z marzeniami wydobyło wszystko, co najgorsze. - Powiedział i ponownie się uśmiechnął. - Ja niszczyłem wszelakie sprzęty znajdujące się w klinice. Z resztą zanim tu trafiłem zostałem zakwalifikowany, jako jednostka niebezpieczna dla otoczenia. Ale nie masz się, czego obawiać. Okres, kiedy strzelałem do ludzi mi minął.

Kagami nie wiedział czy Kato żartuje. Nie sadził żeby ktoś strzelający do ludzi mógł trafić do tego miejsca. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Sasuke cały czas trzyma lewą rękę w kieszeni.

_On naprawdę strzelał do ludzi._ Przeczytał na planszy Ayumi. _Ale fakt, że przechodził załamanie nerwowe za skutkowało umieszczeniem go tutaj._ Kagami spojrzał na nią. Miał wrażenie, że jej niebieskie oczy przeszywają go na wylot.

- Gimnazjalistów raczej nie umieszczają w więzieniach. - Kagami i Hikaru popatrzyli na Sasuke. Chłopak uśmiechał się głupio. - Z resztą moje strzały nikogo nie zabiły. - Dodał z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Kagami uznał, że nie jest z nim tak najgorzej. Przynajmniej nikogo nie atakował.

- I wiesz, co Taiga? – Kagami spojrzał wściekły na swojego rozmówcę. Oprócz rodziców, Alex i Tatsuyi nikt nie mówił do niego po imieniu. Sasuke sprawiał wrażenie jakby nie zauważył zmiany w zachowaniu chłopaka. – Jedna z pacjentek powiedziała mi, uwaga cytuje _Co się głupi chuju rzucasz?! Nie jesteś jednym osobnikiem na świecie, który stracił możliwość realizacji swoich marzeń! Zacznij szanować innych ty tępy, głupi rudzielcu! _– Uśmiech Kato stał się jeszcze szerszy.

Kagami nie rozumiał go. Co było fajnego w usłyszeniu tylu obelg w kilku zdaniach.

- Wiesz na mnie to podziałało jak kubeł zimnej wody. – Wyjaśnił po chwili milczenia Sasuke. – Nikt mi tu nie współczuł. Każdy zajmował się tylko sobą. Każde z nich musiało zmierzyć się z własną tragedią. I trochę mi to pomogło. Nie byłem jedyny najważniejszy jak w domu, tu stałem się jednym z wielu. Co ułatwiło mi pogodzenie się z rzeczywistością. – Roześmiał się. – Poznając kolejnych pacjentów zrozumiałem, że są większe tragedie niż moja.

- Wiec, dlaczego cięgle tu jesteś? – Sasuke nie miał już depresji. Nawet taki głupek jak Taiga to zauważył. Pogodził się ze swoim losem, więc powinien opuścić klinikę.

- Ponieważ gdy widzę osoby, przez które się tu znalazłem tracę panowanie nad sobą. Wpadam w szał i nikt nie jest w stanie mnie powstrzymać. – Kato przestał się uśmiechać. Te chwile były jego słabością. – O ile tutaj odzyskałem ogólny spokój ducha, to w tym szczególnym przypadku nie widać poprawy. I dlatego ciągle tu przebywam. Choć w sumie mam status prawie wyleczonego przygotowującego się do powrotu do społeczeństwa. – oparł się o górę ubrań na swoim łóżku i zakrył oczy prawą dłonią. Nie lubił opowiadać o swoich słabościach.

Przeszła mu ochota na rozmowy. Nie chciał wracać do tego, co było. Żeby wrócić do społeczeństwa musiał wykonać tylko jeden krok. Przebaczyć. Tylko póki co nie potrafił tego zrobić.

- Cześć, smęty! – Do pomieszczenia wpadła uśmiechnięta blond włosa dziewczyna. Tak jak Taiga miała protezę.

Jej nagłe pojawienie się wystraszyło trójkę znajdującą się w pokoju.

- Tomoko jak miło cię widzieć. – Sasuke uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna rozsiewała wkoło siebie radosną aurę. – Co cię do nas sprowadza?

- Chce poznać nowego. – Oznajmiła i nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować przytuliła Kagamiego. – Tomoko Tohika. Ale mów mi Titi. – Przedstawiał się z uśmiechem i pocałowała Taigę.

Chłopak był w szoku. Nie spodziewał się tego. Patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Uświadomił sobie, ze jego pierwszy pocałunek w życiu właśnie został mu brutalnie odebrany.

Po chwili Sasuke odciągnął Tomoko od Kagamiego.

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz głupi rudzielcu?! – Titi była oburzona. Została tak brutalnie potraktowana, a chciała się tylko przywitać.

- Nie powinnaś tak z zaskoczenia całować innych. – Stwierdził Sasuke i siłą posadził dziewczynę na krześle.

- Jak zwykle robisz zbyt wiele szumu wkoło swojej osoby Titi. – Do pokoju na wózku wjechała Megumi, pomagała jej Natsumi.

Za nimi w drzwiach pojawił się blondyn o łagodnym spojrzeniu, również na wózku. Towarzyszył mu niebiesko włosy chłopak z zabandażowanymi dłońmi. Na końcu Kagami zobaczył na oko piętnastoletniego chłopaka z czarnymi, rozczochranymi włosami.

Przyglądał im się z zaciekawieniem. Na stołówce nie miał za bardzo okazji na nich popatrzeć. Czuł z nimi dziwna więź. Wszystkim tak jak i jemu marzenia zostały odebrane dość brutalnie.

- Taiga możesz zobaczyć w całej okazałości prawie wszystkich współtowarzyszy niedoli. – Megumi uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale tym razem bez złośliwości.

- Czemu prawie? – Ten jeden wyraz zainteresował go.

- Cóż Sakura w tej chwili nie może przebywać z innymi. –Wyjaśniła Natsumi. Zwaliła część ciuchów z łóżka Sasuke. – Mógłbyś w końcu ogarnąć ten syf. – Zwróciła się do rudzielca. Drażnił ja bałagan, jaki chłopak potrafili w ciągu kilku chwil zrobić. Uwielbiała porządek. Najlepiej jakby wszystko było ułożono kolorystycznie i od najmniejszego do największego.

- Później się o to będziecie kłócić. – Powiedział Megumi zanim Sasuek zdążył zareagować na zaczepkę Natsumi. – Teraz Taiga powinien nas poznać. Będzie ci w tedy łatwiej odnaleźć w tym miejscu. – Spojrzała w oczy Kagamiemu. – Mamy tu jedną najważniejszą zasadę, której nie wolno łamać. – Taiga wyprostował się, przeraziły go oczy dziewczyny. W ciągu sekundy z łagodnych zmieniły się w puste. – Każdy zwraca się do siebie po imieniu. Nie używamy tu nazwisk. - Chwile milczała. Jakby układała w głowie swoją historię. - Jak już wiesz jestem Koga Megumi. - Zaczęła niepewnie. - Trafiłam tu w drugiej gimnazjum . Aktualnie jestem pacjentem z najdłuższym stażem. Mam sparaliżowaną prawą rękę i prawie sparaliżowaną prawą nogę. Choć stan mojej kończyny dolnej ulega poprawie. - Na chwile jej oczy się zmieniły. Jednak trwało to zbyt krótko by Kagami zdołał odczytać uczucia jakie tej zmianie towarzyszyły. - Byłam piłkarką. I uczyłam się z tym kretynem, który cie uderzył. - Skończyła i spojrzała na Tomoko.

Blondynka ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

- Przypominam ci, że nazywam się Tohika Tomoko., tu wszyscy mówią do mnie Titi. Mam piętnaście lat i uwielbiam się całować! - Dziewczyna nie mówiła, ona krzyczała. Za wszelką cenę starała skupić uwagę innych na sobie. - Kiedyś byłam tancerką! Byłam wicemistrzem świata juniorów w kategorii solistek. - Jej oczy błyszczały na wspomnienie tamtych chwil. - Tylko - cały blask gdzieś znikł, zaczęła mówić szeptem. - Pies mojej tak zwanej przyjaciółki mnie zaatakował. Okazało się, że był on chory. Żebym dalej mogła żyć musieli mi uciąć nogę. Ale to nic. - Jej uśmiech nagle znów zagościł na twarzy. - Gdyby nie tamto wydarzenie nigdy nie poznałabym tych cudownych ludzi. Jedyne co mi zostało po tamtym wydarzeniu to paniczny lęk przed psami, ale raczej nie będzie mi to utrudniać życia. Nie ja jedna tak mam. No i nie ufam innym, a już szczególnie dziewczynom w moim wieku. I za kilka dni wracam do domu. - Ustawiał palce prawej dłoni w znaku zwycięstwa.

Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi lubiła to miejsce i tych ludzi. Nauczyła się szanować to co ma. I chciała już wrócić do domu. Dalej cieszyć się życiem z rodziną. Miała szczęście jej bliscy zrobili wszystko by wróciła do nich. By znów byli rodzinom. A ona znajdzie w sobie nowy talent. I będzie w tym najlepsza. A potem znów spotka mieszkańców _piekła_ i pokaże im co osiągnęła.

- Tomoko?- Natsumi szturchnęła ją w ramię.

- Przepraszam, odleciałam. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się. - Teraz Ayumi.

Najniższa z zebranych osób wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła pisać.

_Ayumi Hikaru._

_Lat 17_

_Mam trójkę rodzeństwa._

_Zanim tu trafiłam śpiewałam w operze. _

_Raz kiedy wracałam z próby_

_zostałam zaatakowana przez grupę_

_pijanych mężczyzn._

_Zaczęłam krzyczeć._

_A głos miałam w tedy donośny. _

_W tedy jeden z nich złapał mnie za gardło._

_Zmiażdżył mi struny głosowe. _

_Nie pamiętam kto mnie uratował. _

_A teraz boję się płci przeciwnej._

_I w większości przypadków_

_unikam kontaktu z nimi. _

_Teraz Masao._

Kagami czuł się dziwnie. Nie chciał o sobie opowiadać. Nie miał dość siły.

- Jestem Nakamura Masao. - Rozmyślania Taigi przerwał łagodny głos. Blondyn na wózku inwalidzkim rozpoczął swoja historię. - Mam piętnaście lat. Kiedyś biegałem. Mistrz krótkich dystansów. - W miarę jak mówił jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej bezbarwny. - Znalazłem się tutaj przez cos tak głupiego, że aż sie wstydzę o tym opowiadać. - Zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Nikt go nie popędzał, ale też nikt nie pomagał. Taiga był tym zdziwiony.

Megumi popatrzyła na Nastumi. Rudowłosa już chciała zacząć mówić, jednak Masao powstrzymał ją ręką.

- Dam radę. Spokojnie. - Próbował się uśmiechnąć. - Poślizgnąłem się na skórce od banana i uderzyłem w jakąś rurę. - Zacisnął swoje dłonie na wózku. - I to w sumie cała moja opowieść.

W klinice przebywał od czterech miesięcy. Nie potrafił pogodzić się jeszcze ze wszystkim. Podziwiał Sasuke, Ayumi i Titi. U nich widać było poprawę. I cała trójka była w fazie przygotowania do opuszczenia _piekła_. Chciał też już być na takim etapie.

Megumi kiwnęła głową na Sasuke. Ten od razu zaczął opowiadać.

- Sasuke Kato. Mam szesnaście lat. Do kliniki trafiłem dwa tygodnie po Megumi. Mój ojciec jest policjantem. Byłem świetnym miotaczem. Moja lewa ręką była niesamowita. Mówili o niej ręka Boga. Nazywali mnie przyszłością Japonii. Nawet chcieli bym dołączył do drużyny seniorów. Tylko niestety zależało mi na popularności wśród rówieśników. W szkole, do której uczęszczałem, zorganizowano wycieczkę do fabryki. Już nawet nie pamiętam jakiej. Ogólnie miejsce samo w sobie było ciekawe. Jednak z tamtego dnia większość obrazów wyrzuciłem z pamięci. Tak zwani popularni ludzi zaczęli mnie namawiać żebym sprawdził jak jedna z maszyn działa. A ja głupi, ucieszony ich nagłym zainteresowaniem moją osobą zrobiłem to. Wciągnęło moja lewą dłoń. Dłoń Boga została zmielona. Żyje tylko dlatego, że akurat pracownik wrócił z przerwy i wszystko zatrzymał. Dłoni nie dało się odtworzyć. - Pokazał Kagamiemu kikut, który do tej pory ukrywał w kieszeni. Po chwili wrócił do swojej opowieści. - Trochę leżałem w szpitalu. Ci popularni odwiedzali mnie. Udawali, ze jest im przykro. Denerwowało mnie to. Każdego dnia bardziej i bardziej. Kiedy zbliżał się mój dzień powrotu do szkoły podjąłem decyzję. Tamtego dnia ojciec miał wolne. Wiedziałem, że będzie chciał dłużej pospać. Zabrałem jego służbowy pistolet. Sam nauczył mnie posługiwać się bronią. Zrobiłem to przed rozpoczęciem lekcji. Strzeliłem do czterech osób. Niestety nikomu większa krzywda się nie stała. A mnie szybko obezwładnili . Ojciec dostał naganę, a mnie umieścili tutaj. I tyle. - Na koniec wzruszył ramionami. Opowiadanie o tym wszystkim już go nie ruszało. Popatrzył na Natsumi, ale ta udawała, ze go nie widzi. Westchnął.

- To teraz ja. - Czarnowłosy, rozczochrany chłopak wstał. - Jestem Kiba. - Podniósł ręce do góry. Każda z dłoni miała tylko dwa palce kciuka i wskazujący. - Grałem w siatkówkę. Nie byłem przyszłością Japonii. Solidny gracz, tak mnie można było określić. Ludzie lubili moją wolę walki i upór. Mam bogatych starych. I raz po szkole zostałem porwany. Chcieli pieniędzy od moich starych. Ale moi tak zwani rodzice mieli to gdzieś. Nie jestem jedynakiem. Moja śmierć nic by nie zmieniła. Porywacze co tydzień ucinali mi palec i wysyłali moim starym. Jednak bez efektu. Zastanawiali się czy mnie nie zabić. Jednak w tedy policja mnie uratowała. Stało się to po ucięciu szóstego palca. Gdy wróciłam moja stara pokazała mi wszystkie palce jakie im przysłali. W tedy tak do końca znienawidziłem moją tak zwaną rodzinę. Rzuciłem się na tą kobietę. Jednak ochrona ją uratowała. Mnie umieszczono tutaj. Oni wszyscy zapewne mają nadzieję, że nigdy nie opuszczę tego miejsca. A tak w ogóle to mam wrażenie, że specjalnie mi to zrobili, bo to wstyd żebym grał w siatkówkę. Ktoś z takiej rodziny powinien być lekarzem, prawnikiem czy innym poważany osobnikiem. A ja chciałem grać.

Oczy Kiby wyrażały bezgraniczną nienawiść. Kagami mu współczuł. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić co on musi teraz przeżywać.

- Jestem Reito. - Taiga odwrócił wzrok od Kiby. Kolejny pacjent zaczynał swoją opowieść. - Moja historia jest krótka. Grałem na pianinie. Spodobałem się jednej dziewczynie. Tylko dla mnie muzyka była najważniejsza. Powiedziałem jej żeby się odczepiła. Uznała to za afront. Jej brat najpierw połamał mi palce a potem podpalił. Dzięki jego kumplom mam poparzone ręce do łokci. Mieli trochę więcej rozumu niż on. No, ale od tamtego dnia już nie zagrałem. I chyba juz nigdy tego nie zrobię. - Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Kagami nie potrafił wyczuć jakie uczucia mu towarzyszą. - Dobra Natsumi sprężaj się, bo wybija godzina zero dla odwiedzin.

Rudowłosa wstała i odetchnęła.

- Jestem Natsumi. Jestem wredna, złośliwa, niesympatyczna i nigdy nie opuszczę tego miejsca...

* * *

**Brak własnego komputera dobija.** **Mam nadzieję, że ktoś do końca to doczyta. Ponieważ mój komputer jeszcze do mnie nie wrócił nie będzie dziś nic więcej. Nie miałam możliwości wszystkiego przepisać. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. **

**Mój najdłuższy rozdział tutaj.**

**W kolejnym rozdziale znów będzie więcej gadania niż akcji, czujcie się ostrzeżeni. Będzie Akcja MegumixAkashi. W sumie nigdzie tego nie zaznaczyłam, ale to będzie druga para po AoxKaga z najbardziej rozwiniętą historią.  
**

**I tyle na dziś ode mnie. Pozdrawiam. **


	7. Sny

**Musiałam raiting zmienić. Przechodziłam kryzys twórczy dlatego nie się nie ukazywało. Wierze, że udało mi się z tym wygrać. Ostatnia scena jest dedykowana Black i przepraszam za tak marną jakość tego. Może kolejne będą lepsze :p**

**Swoją drogą nie wiem czy wiecie, ale gejporno przywraca wenę. ****W sumie rozdział ten jest chyba tak bardziej +16 ^^**

* * *

_Seijuro spał na dachu budynku szkoły._  
_Był zmęczony. Miał dość ciągłego zainteresowania swoją osobą. Tego dnia postanowił odpuścić sobie trening. Jednak do domu nie wracał. Chciał odpocząć od wszystkiego._  
_- Sei-chan nie powinieneś uciekać z treningów. Tata będzie zły. W końcu jesteś kapitanem._  
_Otworzył oczy. Stała nad nim Megumi i uśmiechała się. Końcówki jej długich, czarnych włosów delikatnie muskały jego twarz._  
_- Dziś poradzą sobie beze mnie. - Stwierdził i przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie._  
_Mimo wątłej budowy ciała był silny. Objął ją ramieniem._  
_- Kocham cię. - Powiedziała i pocałowała go._  
_- Ja ciebie tez._  
_Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Akashi nigdy otwarcie nie mówił o swoich uczuciach. Wybuchnęła śmiechem._  
_Spojrzał na nią nic nie rozumiejąc. Ona tylko pokręciła głową._  
_Patrzyli sobie w oczy._  
_Lubił chwile kiedy jej spojrzenie było zwrócone tylko na niego._  
_Lubił jej zielone oczy i te wesoło ogniki jakie w nich widział_  
_Podniosła się i usiadła obok chłopaka. On po chwili oparł głowę na jej udach. Zaczęła bawić się jego włosami._  
_Wpatrywała siew niebo._  
_Niewiele było takich chwil, kiedy mogli być tylko we dwoje. Zazwyczaj oboje otoczeni byli hałaśliwym tłumem. Popularność miała więcej wad niż zalet._  
_Komórka chłopaka za wibrowała. Jednak nie zareagowali na ten dźwięk._  
_- Chciałabym tak siedzieć z tobą do końca życia - Powiedziała Megumi i uśmiechnęła się._  
_- Więc zostań moją żoną._  
_Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu._  
_- Seijuro ty pieprzony romantyku. - Kiedy minął pierwszy szok nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Pocałowała chłopaka w nos. - Zostanę twoją żoną to oczywiste, ale wątpię czy będziemy mogli tak po prostu siedzieć na dachu i nic nie robić. Dorośli mają za dużo obowiązków._

_- Ja będę rządził korporacją Akashi, a ty będziesz kopać piłkę - zaczął opowiadać swoją wizję przyszłości. - A wieczorami gdy spotkamy się w domu będziemy tak siedzieć i nic nie robić. Jak chcesz to nawet na dachu jakiegoś budynku. I będzie tak jak teraz. To dobra przyszłość, nie?_

_- Taaa. Tak mogłoby to wszystko się potoczyć. - Zamknęła oczy. Na jej twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech._

_Nagle wszystko się rozmyło._

* * *

_Był w szpitalu. Od razu rozpoznał to miejsce. Gdy Megumi leżała w śpiączce przychodził tu niemal codziennie._

_Szedł do jej sali._

_Miał złe przeczucie._

_Przyspieszył kroku._

_Wpadł do jej pokoju._

_Megumi spokojnie siedziała na łóżku, a z jej ręki, w miejscu gdzie wbiła sobie długopis sączyła się krew._

_- Sei-chan ja nic nie czuje. - Powiedziała i ponownie zaatakowała siebie._

* * *

Akashi zerwał się z łóżka.

Nienawidził tych snów Wytrącały go z równowagi.

Zakrył twarz dłońmi. Chciał zapomnieć o tym co zobaczył.

Nigdy nie siedzieli samotnie na dachu, a już na pewno nigdy nie mówił jej tych wszystkich romantycznych bzdur. Z reszta ona tez nigdy tak często nie wybuchała śmiechem.

Przecież oni nigdy otwarcie nie powiedzieli sobie co czują. Nie umieli otwarcie mówić o uczuciach.

- W końcu się obudziłeś.

Gdy usłyszał ten głos gwałtownie wstał z łóżka. Spojrzał w bok. Przy jego biurku siedziała dziewczyna z długimi czerwonymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami, która piłowała paznokcie.

- Co tu robisz Misaki? - Spytał i zacisnął dłonie.

- Wiesz powinieneś być dla mnie milszy. W końcu jesteśmy rodziną. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wrednie i złożyła ręce na piersi.

Chłopak westchnął. W stosunku do swojej kuzynki emanował tylko negatywnymi uczuciami.

Dziewczyna nigdy się go nie bała. Nie słuchała poleceń i wiecznie szukała powodów do kłótni.

Misaki Akashi była córką brata jego ojca. I odziedziczyła wszystkie negatywne cechy charakteru rodziny.

Ryouta kiedyś stwierdził, ze ona jest żeńską wersja kapitana.

Fakt, ze za to porównanie jego sesje treningowe zwiększyły się kilkukrotnie niczego nie zmieniał. Blondyn uparcie bronił swojego stanowiska.

Niekiedy brali ich za bliźnięta. Tylko oczy mieli inne, on czerwone, a ona niebieskie, niczym Tetsuya. I chłopak nigdy nie patrzył na ludzi z taką nienawiścią, bardziej z politowaniem.

- Chodź na śniadanie. - Powiedziała i opuściła pomieszczenie.

Westchnął. Przejechał palcami po włosach i wstał. Podszedł do lustra. Znów miał wory pod oczami. Megumi go w końcu doprowadzi do śmierci.

Ubrał się i niechętnie zszedł na dół. Miał świadomość, że jeśli sam nie przyjdzie to Misaki mu pomoże.

Kiedy wszedł do jadalni dziewczyna czytała gazetę.

Usiadł na drugim krańcu stołu. Nie mogli przebywać zbyt blisko siebie. Im większa odległość ich dzieliła tym bezpieczniej było dla innych.

Przyglądał się jej. W głownie przewijały się różne możliwości tortur. Chciał ją wykończyć w wymyślny sposób. Ludzie, którzy nie są mu posłuszni muszą zniknąć.

- Nie jesz? - Spytał po chwili.

Na chwile oderwała wzrok od gazety. Kiedy ich oczy się spojrzały Akashi rzucił w dziewczynę widelcem. W porę uskoczyła. Choć sztuc wbił się w jej krzesło.

- Pojebało cię?! - Krzyknęła. Zawsze wiedziała, że on jest nienormalny, a ostatnio co i raz próbował jej coś zrobić.

- Tak jakby. - Stwierdził z sadystycznym uśmiechem na ustach.

- To nie twoja ukochana powinna siedzieć w psychiatryku tylko ty. - Misaki miała wielką chęć go uderzyć, ale wiedziała, że musi zachować odpowiedni dystans by nie trafić do szpitala. Mimo wszystko to on był silniejszy.

- Nie waz się mówić o niej w mojej obecności. - Warknął i rzucił nożem.

Odskoczyła. Czuła jego złowrogą aurę. Wiedziała, że nie powinna była wspominać o Megumi to go zawsze doprowadzało do ostateczności. Jednak nie byłaby sobą jakby przestałą go denerwować.

- Myślisz, że jeszcze o tobie pamięta? - Spytała wrednie. - Pewnie związała się z kimś podobnym do siebie. - Ciągnęła. - Kise kiedyś opowiadał, że ma tam chłopaka, który pomaga jej we wszystkim. Może zostaną małżeństwem, w końcu podobne doświadczenia zbliżają.

Nie wiadomo kiedy chłopak znalazł się przy kuzynce. w ręku trzymał nóż. Złapał ja za szyję.

- Lubisz igrać z ogniem, co Misaki? - Spytał i delikatnie przejechał nożem po jej policzku.

Próbowała się wyrwać. Pierwszy raz widziała u niego takie oczy. Gdyby wiedziała co mu się przyśniło pewnie nie wspomniałaby o Megumi.

- Puść mnie kretynie. - Chciała zabrzmieć groźnie. Jednak rękę na jej krtani trochę jej to uniemożliwiła.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że całe życie będę znosił twoje nieposłuszeństwo? - Akashi znów przejechał po jej policzku nożem. Tylko tym razem zranił dziewczynę. - Zjedzmy śniadanie, żeby służbie nie było przykro. - Puścił ja i zaczął konsumować posiłek jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

Misaki opadła na kolana. Wytarła rękę policzek. Nie lubiła widoku krwi. Szybko wstała i wzięła serwetkę ze stołu. Po chwili jej dłoń była czysta.

Próbowała się uspokoić i zjeść.

- Jak się miewa Ise? - Spytał po chwili milczenia.

- Bez zmian.

Akashi wiedział, że przyjaciółka Megumi leży w śpiączce.

Kiedyś gdy odwiedzali mamę Misaki ujrzeli Ise w sali obok.

Jednak nie czuł się zobowiązywany poinformować innych o tym odkryciu.

Nienawidził rudowłosej. To ona odebrała mu Megumi.

Misaki za to kochała Ise. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Bywała u niej niemal codziennie. Tylko jej obecność niczego nie zmieniała. Wiedziała, że Ise nie na nią czeka.

- Dlaczego mój syn musi być tak nienormalny. - Do jadalni weszła pani Akashi. Była wysoką kobietą z brązowymi włosami. Patrzyła na ranę Misaki wściekła. - Seijuro masz gościa. - Powiedziała tylko. Pobyt tej dwójki samej w jednym pomieszczeniu zazwyczaj kończył się krwią u któregoś.

Za kobietą do jadalni wszedł Daiki Aomine. Czuł, że były kapitan nie jest w nastroju do rozmowy i próbował się wycofać.

Jedno spojrzenie i zamarł.

Misaki wstała i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Wolała tego nie oglądać. Matka Akashiego podążyła za nią. Nigdy nie interesowały jej sprawy syna.

- Witaj Daiki. - Seijuro uśmiechnął się. Aomine głośno przełknął ślinę.

- Cześć Akashi.

- Co cie do mnie sprowadza? - Interesowało go czemu Daiki zjawił się u niego tak wcześnie rano. Szczególnie, że nie utrzymywali kontaktu.

- Mógłbyś odwiedzić Megumi? - Zapytał ciemnoskóry i po chwili żałował swej bezpośredniości.

Akashi wściekł się. Chciał zapomnieć o niej, a póki co każdy o niej wspominał. Złapał za nóż.

Jednak Daiki był zwinniejszy od Misaki i były kapitan go nie złapał.

- Czemu od razu się wściekasz? - Aomine nie był osobą, która poddawała się bez walki. Chciał wszystkim wynagrodzić swoje zachowanie. A wiedział, że jeśliby Akashi odwiedził Megumi choćby na chwile dziewczyna byłaby szczęśliwsza.

- Nic mnie z nią już nie łączy. - Warknął. - I nie będę jej odwiedzał. Jak dla mnie może zgnić w tym szpitalu.

Takiej odpowiedzi Daiki się nie spodziewał. Wierzył jak inni z resztą, że Akashi czuł coś do dziewczyny. Teraz już takiej wiary w sobie nie miał. Wzrok byłego kapitana był przepełniony nienawiścią. Aomine postanowił się wycofać. Musi znaleźć inny sposób by naprawić swój błąd.

Gdy ciemnoskóry chłopak opuścił jego dom, Seijuro opadł na krzesło. Zakrył oczy dłońmi. Nie chciał by ktokolwiek widział jego łzy. A nie miał siły wrócić do swojego pokoju. Czemu Megumi nie może zostawić go w spokoju?

* * *

_Kagami siedział na łóżku w swoim pokoju._

_Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Aomine w samych bokserkach._

_- Co ty tu robisz? - Spytał._

_Ciemnoskóry chłopak tylko się uśmiechnął. Podszedł do łóżka. Schylił się i pocałował Taigę. Kagami próbował się opierać jednak Aomine nie zwracał na to uwagi._

_Jego pocałunki zaczęły powoli pobudzać czerwonowłosego. _

_Aomine przerwał na chwile i uśmiechnął się. _

_Taiga nie chciał już przerywać. Złapał chłopaka za kark i przejął inicjatywę. Ich języki walczyły o dominację. _

_Rękę Aomine zawędrowała pod koszulkę partnera. Złapał go za sutek. Kagami jęknął. Pierwszy raz czuł taki gorąc w sobie. _

_Zanim opadł na łózko Daiki pozbawił go koszulki. Całował jego usta, policzki, potem zaczął powoli zjeżdżać w dół. _

_Kagami czuł się zbyt dobrzy by opierać się w jakikolwiek sposób. Daiki powoli wsunął dłoń w bokserki chłopaka. Jego przyrodzenie było już twarde. Znów się uśmiechnął. Zsunął jego spodnie i bokserki. Kagami zamknął oczy i jęknął gdy Aomine wziął jego penisa do ust. Powoli go ssał. I zainteresowaniem przyglądał się reakcji partnera. Wiedział, że Kagami jest prawiczkiem. Chciałby żeby jego pierwszy raz był wspaniały. By Taiga nigdy nie pomyślał o seksie z kimś innym. _

_Język Aomine był sprawny. Kagami wił się i jęczał z rozkoszy. Krzyknął kiedy nadeszło spełnienie. Daiki nie spodziewał się, że Taiga tak szybko dojdzie. Wytarł usta.  
_

_Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. _

_- Teraz ty musisz zrobić to samo dla mnie. - Powiedział._

_Kagami zsunął jego bokserki i powoli wziął męskość Aomine w dłonie. Opuszkami palców zaczął po niej wodzić. Aomine nie spodziewał się, ze tak deliktany ruch moze dać tyle rozkoszy. Jego penis stwardniał. Kagami zamknął oczy i wziął go do ust. Powoli językiem zaczął pieścić główkę. _

_Daiki musiał się położyć. Już dawno nie było mu tak dobrze. Zdziwił się, że ktoś tak niedoświadczony może być tak dobry. Kagami ssał i całował jego męskość. Rękoma delikatnie gładził jądra Daikiego. _

_- Ssij mocniej. - Powiedział cicho Aomine. Takie delikatne pieszczoty podobały mu się, ale wiedział, że tym Kagami nie doprowadzi go do orgazmu. _

_Taiga stał się brutalniejszy. Tego była potrzeba Daikiemu. Głośno krzyknął gdy w końcu nadeszło spełnienie. Kagami podniósł się i pocałował Aomine. Ciemnoskóry chłopak wiedział, że tego wieczoru Kagami jeszcze nie straci dziewictwa._

- I jak?

- Titi moim skromnym zdaniem powinnaś się leczyć. - Nastumi patrzyła na młodszą koleżankę zszokowana.

Megumi i Ayumi były zawstydzone. Nigdy nie pomyślały, że Ttit ma tak chore sny.

Choć w sumie najbardziej z całego towarzystwa to Taiga był zawstydzony. Titi nie miała oporów by opowiadać swoje sny wszystkim.

* * *

Wiem scena trochę słaba, ale kiedyś tam pojawi się lepsza. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że Ci się Black podobało ^^


	8. Pożegnanie

Titi siedziała na łóżku i rozmyślała o ostatnich dniach. Wszyscy chcieli pokazać, ze ma ich pełen wsparcie. Nawet Kagami choć znali się bardzo krótko. Jutro miała wyjść do domu. Choć czuła, że to tylko próba. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak znów zostanie pacjentką.

Rozejrzała się po sali. Przyzwyczaiła się do tych zielonych ścian. Do łóżka, które może nie było jakoś wybitnie eleganckie, ale cholernie wygodne już tak. W domu czekał na nią kolorowy tapczan.

Westchnęła. Od chwili kiedy tylko przekroczyła prób tego miejsca chciała je opuścić. A teraz gdy ma to nastąpić nie chce stąd odchodzić.

Ludzie na zewnątrz na pewno będą ją pokazywać palcem. Nie często przecież spotyka się nastolatkę bez nogi.

- Titi chodź wreszcie. - Drgnęła gdy usłyszała za sobą głos Natsumi. Nie słyszała jak ta otwierała drzwi.

- Już, już. - Niechetnie wstała.

- Wiesz, że nie możesz spóźniać się na swoje przyjecie pożegnalne? - Natsumi patrzyła na nią z uśmiechem. Chciała dodać jej otuchy. Wszyscy martwili się postawa Titi. Im bardziej dzień jej wyjścia się zbliżał tym stawała się coraz cichsza.

Titi kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową i powoli opuściła swoje bezpieczne miejsce.

Nie chciała tego przyjęcia. Ale wszyscy jak raz się uparli. Nawet Kagami uznał, że takie pożegnanie jest konieczne.

Gdy przekroczyła próg stołówki zamarła. Spodziewała się tylko pacjentów kliniki. Jednak okazać swoje wsparcie postanowiło więcej osób.

Kazuki, przyjaciel Reito i jej osobiste światło, uśmiechał się spod okna. Murasakabira pomachał jej rękom i wrócił do konsumpcji słodyczy. Takao siedział obok obok Megumi i opowiadał jej coś z entuzjazmem. Pojawili się nawet rodzice Reito i Ayumi. Brakowało jej Aomine, Kise, Midorimy i Kuroko, ale wiedziała, ze ich pojawienie się mogło źle wpłynąć na Kagamiego.

Gdy została zauważona wszyscy ją uściskali i życzyli szczęścia na wolności. Gdy w końcu została wypuszczona z objęć rozglądnęła się po sali. Widziała, że wszyscy mocno się postarali. Raczej ponura stołówka wyglądała prawie jak sala balowa. I potrawy były inne. Wiedziała, że część została przyniesiona zewnątrz.

Uśmiechnęła się. Zbyt wiele osób pracowała nad tym przyjęciem by ona mogła siedzieć ponura. Postanowiła cieszyć się tym wieczorem. Może wbrew swoim przewidywaniom nigdy już tu nie wróci jako pacjent?

Wieczór musi stać się niezapominanym.

- Myślisz, że Ayumi w końcu pogada z Sasuke? - Na krzesło obok niej opadła Natsumi. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się blondynce i rudzielcowi. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że chłopakowi zależy na pannie Hikaru.

- Byłoby miło. - Stwierdziła. Lubiła Sasuke. Nie licząc Kazukiego był pierwszą osobą z jaką rozmawiała. Życzyła mu jak najlepiej. Choć miała świadomość, że Ayumi czuje lęk przed płcią przeciwną.

- Chyba jednak coś poszło nie tak. - Powiedziała Natsumi, gdy Ayumi wyszła zła ze stołówki. - Pewnie znów całkowicie niepotrzebnie wyciągał do niej łapy. - Pokręciła zrezygnowana głową. - On się chyba nigdy nie nauczy. - Westchnęła i poszła pocieszyć załamanego chłopaka. - Baw się Titi, bo to twój wieczór. - Dodała jeszcze niem odeszła.

- Uśmiechnij się. - Usłyszała głos Kazukiego przy uchu. - Jutro twój wielki dzień. Okaż trochę więcej entuzjazmu.

- Wiem, wiem. - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - Wiesz - zaczęła powoli. - Od dnia kiedy mnie tu umieścili marzyłam, żeby opuścić to miejsce.A teraz gdy ta chwila nadchodzi nie wiem czy chce stąd wychodzić.

Kazuki wpatrywał się w dziewczynę zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się usłyszeć czegoś takiego.

- Będzie dobrze. - Stwierdził i poczochrał jej włosy. - Nie masz co się martwić. Jakby co masz mój numer telefonu i zawsze możesz dzwonić. Przybędę jak ten rycerz na białym koniu. - Zażartował. Odetchnęła. Nie będzie na zewnątrz sama. - I mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

- Jaką? - Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Mój wydawca uznał, że historia Tagi i Dakiego jest dobra. I postanowił ją umieścić w magazynie. - Uśmiech chłopaka jeśli to możliwe stał się jeszcze szerszy.

Patrzyła na niego zszokowana. Jakby nie rozumiała co do niej mówi. Po chwili ze szczęścia rzuciła się na chłopaka i wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Wszyscy zebrani przyglądali się tej scenie zdziwienie. Pierwszy raz od początku imprezy Titi szczerze się zaśmiała.

- Brawo Kazuki w końcu ją rozruszałeś. - Jako pierwsza odezwała się Natsumi.

Chłopak pokazał jej język.

- Jesteście jak dzieci. - Mama Retio objęła dziewczynę. Cieszyła się, że Tomoko w końcu opuszcza klinikę. Tylko zastanawiało ją jak to wpłynie na resztę pacjentów. Blondynka wpływa pozytywnie na samopoczucie reszty towarzystwa.

Hotaru włączyła muzykę. A Kazuki zaprosił Tomoko do tańca. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Natsumi i Takao.

Kagami usiadł obok Megumi.

- Smutno będzie bez niej, nie? - Wpatrywał się w roześmianą blondynkę.

- Jakoś będziemy musieli sobie z tym poradzić. - Stwierdziła Megumi. I podobnie jak Taiga obserwowała Titi. - Jest chyba najszybciej wyleczoną osobą jaka tu trafiła.

- Myślisz, że już z nią dobrze? - Spojrzał na swoją rozmówczynię zdziwiony.

- Z nami nigdy nie będzie dobrze. - Zauważyła. - Straciliśmy wszystko nad czym pracowaliśmy od dziecka. To zawsze zostaje w głowie. - Zamilkła na chwile. - Ale wiesz Titi znalazła nowy cel. Chce być jak najlepszą autorką mang i ...

- Yaoi. - Przerwał jej Taiga. - Czemu ze wszystkich typów wybrała akurat ten? - Od dnia, w którym Titi opowiedziała swój sen o nim i Aomine źle spał. Nie wiedzieć czemu zaczęło mu się śnić wspólne życie z Daikim.

- Zapewne przez Kazukiego. On akurat nie wiem czy wiesz jest mangaką i właśnie ten typ preferuje. - Wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Wiesz jego historia, w której opowiada o swoim uczuciu do Reito jest jedną z najchętniej czytanych.

- Myślałem, że zależy mu na Titi, nie Reito. - Kagami spojrzał na czarnowłosą zdziwiony.

- Tomoko to jego przyjaciółka. Sam z resztą zawsze powtarza jak beznadziejnie kocha tego niebieskiego kretyna. - Uśmiechnęła się. Kazuki był światłem i dla Titi, i dla Reito. - Wiesz żeby terapia była jak najowocniejsza każdy z nas potrzebuje swojego katalizatora. Kogoś kto przywróci sens naszemu istnieniu. - Ponownie wpatrywała się w Tomoko. - Dla Reito i Titi tym katalizatorem jest Kazuki. Dla Sauke to Ayumi. Moim jak sądzę jest Ise i dlatego nie potrafię ruszyć do przodu, ponieważ jej tu nie ma.

- Ise? - Pierwszy raz słyszał to imię w klinice. Choć miał wrażenie, że je kojarzy.

- To moja przyjaciółka. - Zaczęła wpatrywać się w podłogę. - Tylko gdzieś znikła. Nikt nie potrafi powiedzieć mi gdzie jest. Ty musisz tez znaleźć swoje światło i w tedy na pewno szybko opuścisz to miejsce.

- Już to widzę. - Westchnął. Nie bardzo wiedział na kim miałby się opierać. Dawnych znajomych odrzucił, a nowi są tak samo popieprzeni jak on.

- Więcej wiary w siebie. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Czasem otrzymujemy pomoc od osoby, o której byśmy nigdy nie pomyśleli.

- Megumi-san! - Do rozmawiających podszedł Takao. Usiadł z drugiej strony Megumi. - Cześć Kagami. - Przywitał się z Taigą. Przez większość przyjęcia unikał go, ale w końcu uznał, że muszą porozmawiać.

Taiga niepewnie kiwnął głową. Wpatrywał się w Takao uważnie. Nie bardzo wiedział czy chce mieć z nim jakikolwiek kontakt.

Megumi pamiętając, co wydarzyło się gdy spotkał starych kumpli, wstała i pociągnęła czarnowłosego za sobą. Kagami na pewno jeszcze nie był gotowy na spotkanie z przeszłością. Ani na rozmowę o niej.

- Mam dość tego miejsca. - Sasuke opadł na krzesło obok Kagamiego. Ten spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Wiesz nie sądziłem, że zakocham się w dziewczynie, która nie mówi i do tego nienawidzi jak ktoś ją dotyka.

Nie wiedział co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Jakoś nigdy mu nie wychodziło pocieszanie innych. Nie rozumiał też wszystkich zależności jakie panują w klinice. Kto z kim i dlaczego. Lubił Sasuke. Choć czasem jego gadanie potrafiło wymęczyć. Nie rozumiał jego uczuć względem Ayumi. Dziewczyna ciągle go odpychała. Każdy normalny już chyba dałby sobie spokój.

- Myślisz, że na zewnątrz byłoby lepiej? - Spytał w końcu Kagami. Nie powinien tyle czasu milczeć.

- Nie mam pojęcia. - Sasuke patrzył na śmiejącą się Tomoko. - Wiesz myślę, że jak Titi sobie poradzi to mi też pozwolą, przynajmniej na próbę, opuścić to miejsce.

Kagami nic nie odpowiedział. Zdążył już zauważyć, że Sasuke posiada niesamowitą umiejętność szybkiego zmieniania tematu. Jak tylko coś mu nie odpowiada. Nie lubił zwierzać się innym i nie lubił słuchać zwierzeń.

- Dobra dzieciaki! - Hotaru stanęła na środku stołówki i klasnęła w dłonie. - Mimo wszystko musicie iść do łóżek.

Nikt nie protestował. Większość odczuwała już chęć snu. Pożegnali się i każde poszło do swojej sali.

* * *

Taiga źle spał. Ogólnie można rzec, że w ogóle nie spał. Całą noc rzucał się na łóżku. Domyślał się, że ma to związek z Tomoko i jej wyjściem z kliniki. Czuł, że Sasuke też nie śpi, ale wolał nie słuchać jego narzekania. I tak nie wiedziałby co ma mu odpowiedzieć.

Jak zawsze z rana odbył się obchód. Każdy otrzymał swoje leki. Opatrunki zostały zmienione. A Tomoko pakowała ostatnie rzeczy.

Zaczęła odczuwać strach. Nie była na zewnątrz prawie od roku. Nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać. Miała zacząć liceum. Nawet nie wiedziała jaką szkołę wybrali jej rodzice. Sama nie potrafiła na żadną się zdecydować. Westchnęła. Wzięła rączkę walizki i ruszyła do drzwi. Czas stawić czoła społeczeństwu.

Na korytarzu czekali na nią wszyscy pacjenci kliniki i rodzina.

- No w końcu wywlokłaś się. - Jako pierwsze podeszła do niej Natsumi. - Masz być grzeczna. Nie dać się innym i jakby ktoś cię denerwował wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. - Powiedziała ze swoim zwyczajowym złośliwym uśmiechem i mocno przytuliła blondynkę. - I masz nas odwiedzać. Bez ciebie będzie nudno. - Dodała i w końcu puściła Tomoko.

- Nie daj się Kazukiemu. - Jako drugi żegnał się z nią Reito. - Z waszej dwójki to mimo wszystko ty jesteś rozsądniejsza. - Pierwszy raz widziała żeby chłopak się uśmiechał. Wyglądał dzięki temu dużo młodziej.

- Postaram się o tym pamiętać. - Wyszeptała.

- I macie nie schodzić z pierwszego miejsca. - Powiedziała jej na ucho. Nikt oprócz blondynki nie słyszał tego. Delikatnie ja objął.

Zamarła. Nigdy nie sadziła, że Reito ja akceptował. Zawsze myślała, że jest tolerowana.

- Nie znamy się długo, ale masz sobie poradzić tam na zewnątrz. - Kagami podszedł jako kolejna osoba.

- A ty masz szybko się stąd wydostać. - Odpowiedziała mu i mocno go pocałowała.

Jej rodzice zamarli. Nie spodziewali się, że ich malutka córeczka całuje się z chłopakami. Dla nich było na to stanowczo za wcześnie. Tomoko była za młoda na partnera.

- I nie bój się własnych uczuć Taiga. - Popatrzyła mu w oczy, a on zaczerwienił się. Wiedział o czym mówi i nie chciał żeby to się sprawdziło.

Ayumi delikatnie ja objęła. Na swojej tabliczce napisała tylko _Trzymaj się_. Titi kiwnęła głową. Nie oczekiwała od niższej koleżanki zbytniej wylewności.

- Odwiedź nas czasem. - Masao podał jej rękę. Ta ją zignorowała i mocno przytuliła chłopaka.

- Nie bój się ludzi głąbie. - Powiedziała mu i jego również pocałowała.

Jej rodzice o mało zawału nie dostali. Co ta kliniki zrobiła z ich córką.

Masao roześmiał się.

- Nie boje się ich. Ale to nie znaczy, że będę się na nich rzucać. - Dodał tylko i odsunął się od dziewczyny.

- Będzie mi ciebie strasznie brakować. - Sasuke miał łzy w oczach. Titi była najbliższą mu osobą.

- Bądź mężczyzną i nie płacz. - Powiedziała, choć sama zareagowała podobnie. - Masz szybko dojść do siebie.

- A ty masz tu nigdy nie wrócić jako pacjent. - Wyszeptał i mocniej przytulił do siebie.

Żadne nie próbowało się od siebie odsunąć. Pacjenci wiedzieli, że to jest im potrzebne.

Tomoko jednak nie wytrzymała i z jej oczu ciurkiem popłynęły łzy. O ile to możliwe mocniej przytuliła się do chłopaka. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie chce opuszczać tego miejsca. Tu miała spokój. A tam na pewno spokojnie nie będzie. Tu był Sasuke i cała reszta życzliwych jej osób. Tu mogła spokojnie opowiadać swoje sny i nikt jej w tym nie przeszkadzał.

- Tomoko rodzeństwo nie może się ciebie doczekać. - Głos jej matki wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Niechętnie odsunęła się od Sasuke. Rodzice odetchnęli z ulgą, przynajmniej z tym się nie całowała.

- Chce każdy wydany tom twoich mang. - Powiedziała Megumi i lewą ręką objęła Titi.

- Jasne. - Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. - Masz to jak w banku. Pozdrówcie ode mnie Sakurę. - Dodała i odsunęły się od siebie. Kiedy odwróciła się by opuścić klinikę została powstrzymana przez osobę, z którą się jeszcze nie pożegnała.

- Tomoko. - Odwróciła się. Kiba patrzył na nią niepewnie.

- Tak? - Nie wiedziała o co chłopakowi chodzi. Jej rodzice zaczynali się niecierpliwić.

- Kocham cię.

Wszyscy zamarli. A już szczególnie sama zainteresowana. Nie spodziewała się takiego wyznania na koniec.

- Wiem, że trochę późno o tym mówię. - Kiba był zakłopotany. Nie bardzo wiedział co ma jeszcze powiedzieć. Zadziałał instynktownie.

- Nie da się ukryć. - Wtrąciła Natsumi, ale szybko została uciszona przez resztę pacjentów.

Niepewnie ruszył w kierunku dziewczyny. Ta ciągle stała oniemiała. Jakby nie docierało do niej to co powiedział. Zatrzymał się. Nie wiedział czy może jeszcze bardziej się zbliżyć.

- Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej? - Zapytała w końcu szeptem.

- Bałem się. - Wyjaśnił krótko.

Jej rodzice chcieli już ja wyciągnąć, ale wyrwała się.

- Nie przeszkadzajcie. - Powiedziała tylko. Zbliżyła się do Kiby. - Tyle czasu razem spędziliśmy. I ty mi to mówisz w momencie jak opuszczam to miejsce? - Łzy znów płynęły jej ciurkiem.

- Przepraszam. - Zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w podłogę. - Tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem co czuje.

- A teraz nagle wiesz? - Spytała. W jej tonie dało się słyszeć złość.

- Tak. Wiem. - Popatrzył na nią zdeterminowanym wzrokiem. Szybko do niej podszedł i wpił się w jej usta. - Przepraszam. - Wyszeptał.

Kiwnęła tylko głową. Czekała na tą chwile odkąd pierwszy raz ze sobą rozmawiali.

- Wyzdrowiej szybko. - Powiedziała i ruszyła za rodzicami. Czuła, że czeka ją ciężka rozmowa. Przed kliniką była raczej nieśmiała i tylko taniec pokazywał jaka jest naprawdę. Nie wiedziała czy rodzice zaakceptują ją taką jaką się stała.

- Jesteśmy z ciebie dumni. - Natsumi poklepała Kibę po ramieniu i wróciła do swojej sali. Po niej reszta towarzystwa również się rozeszła.

Kiba jeszcze jakiś czas stał i wpatrywał się w drzwi.

* * *

Kilka dni później pacjenci kliniki odczuwali brak Tomoko. Jakoś nikt nie potrafił się zmobilizować i rozpocząć pracy w grupie. Większość osób po zabiegach leczniczych i ćwiczeniach wracało do sal i leżało na łóżku. Ograniczyli rozmowy do niezbędnego minimum.

Sasuke próbował rozruszać towarzystwo, jednak robił to bez przekonania i nikt go nie wspomagał.

Kagami ciągle myślał kto mógłby być jego katalizatorem. Kuroko nie był w stanie an niego patrzeć, więc odpadał. Alex nie nadawała się do takiej roli. Tatsuya pewnie nie chciał mieć z nim do czynienia. Z resztą jak większość osób. Zastanawiał się czy samemu też można dać sobie radę.

- Taiga masz gościa. - Do sali wszedł Sasuke. Był wyraźnie przygaszony. Od razu rzucił się na łóżko i odwrócił do ściany.

Kagami powoli ruszył do sali odwiedzin. Nie spodziewał się jeszcze rodziców. A poza nimi nikt nie powinien go odwiedzać.

- Yo, Kagami. - Czerwonowłosy zamarł w progu. Czekał na niego Aomine. - Nie uderzę cię.

- Jakby mnie to obchodziło. - Powiedział Kagami i wszedł do sali. Opadł na pierwsze krzesło jakie spotkał po drodze. - Czy ty przypadkiem nie miałeś zakazu odwiedzania tego miejsca? - Spytał po chwili milczenia.

- Mam. Ale niektórzy tu mnie lubią, a mama ma wolne. - Wyjaśnił Daiki. - Chciałem cię przeprosić. Nie powinienem był się tak unosić. - Głowę miał skierowaną ku dołowi, a pięści mocno zaciskał.

- Spoko. przeprosiny przyjęte. Jeśli to wszystko to idę do siebie. - Kagami wstał. Chciał jak najszybciej uciec od Amonie. W głowie pojawiały mu się obrazy, które stworzył przez opowieść Tomoko.

- Czekaj. - Daiki złapał swojego rozmówcę za rękę. Gdy usłyszał syk wydobywający się z jego ust, szybko ją puścił.

- Czego?

- Porozmawiaj z Tetsu. On tego potrzebuje. - Aomine szczerze martwił się o swojego przyjaciela. - Kise mówił, że ostatnio jego stan zdrowia znacząco się pogorszył.

Kagami patrzył na Daikiego uważnie. Nie bardzo wiedział co on chce osiągnąć. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały Taiga mimowolnie zaczerwienił się. Aomine zdziwiła taka reakcja.

- Jak wpadnie do kliniki to z nim pogadam. - Powiedział i zadziwiająco szybko jak na siebie opuścił sale odwiedzin. Gdy znalazł się na korytarzu oparł się o ścianę i zsunął się na podłogę. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. _Cholerny, mały, blondwłosy chochlik_.

Daiki był zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się, ze jego wizyta odniesie jakikolwiek skutek. Teraz pozostało mu tylko namówić Tetsu na przyjazd do kliniki. I wszystko będzie już dobrze.

* * *

**Witam wszystkich. Przeprasza, że przez długi czas nic nie było. Powiedzmy, że życie mnie dopadło i puścić nie chciało. A szanowny Wen poszedł w cholerę. Teraz jest chyba lepiej. **

**Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Kolejny rozdział jest już w produkcji. Zaznaczę, że głównymi bohaterami będę Aomine, Tomoko i Natsumi. **

**W sumie ostatnia scena z tego rozdziału pojawiła się, bo przypomniałam sobie jaki jest paring prowadzący tego opowiadania :P **

**Jakby ktoś wyhaczył jakieś błędy czy literówki dajcie znać. To poprawie ^^**

**Pod tym linkiem foto sik. pl/pokaz_ob razek/122 3f7cc3 ace960c . ht ml znajdują się wszyscy ważniejsi bohaterowie twora.**

**Pierwsza linia:**  
**Taiga, Megumi, Daiki, Ayumi, Nastumi, Tetsuya, Sakura, Masao, Reito, Sasuke**  
**Linia dwa:**  
**Ise, Seijuro, Titi, Kazuki, Atsushi, Kiba, Kazunari, Misaki, Shintarou, Ryouta**

**Nie wiem czemu nie można normalnie linka podać. FF bywa dziwny :)**

**Widzicie jak Was kocham. Druga w nocy, a ja rozdział dodaję zamiast spać. Doceńcie to :p**

**To chyba tyle ode mnie. **

**Pozdrawiam :)**


	9. Prawdziwa natura

**Rozdział miał być wcześniej, ale dopadli mnie goście i jakieś choróbsko. W sumie po dzisiejszym rozdziale mamy wszystkie postacie dramatu. I tak sobie myślę, że reszta będzie opierać się w większości na AoKaga i MeguAka. **

**Mam aska i jakby ktoś miał jakieś pytania to zapraszam ask. fm/ kanzagi. Jeśli interesuje was coś w postaciach to możecie pytać. Jak nie będzie to za bardzo ingerować w fabułe to wam odpowiem ^^**

**W sumie witamy w piekle będzie miało 16 rozdziałów. **

**I ma nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba :)**

* * *

Pierwszy dzień w szkole był koszmarem. Czuła na sobie wzrok mijających ją uczniów. Koledzy z klasy chcieli tylko wiedzieć czemu nie ma nogi, a koleżanki rozmawiały tylko o ciuchach.

Chciała wrócić do kliniki. Tam przynajmniej miała z kim porozmawiać na każdy temat. Zastanawiała się jak inni przeżywają tydzień bez niej.

Gdyby została zapytana gdzie jest jej miejsce bez wątpienia odpowiedziałaby, że w klinice. Świat na zewnątrz przestał byś jej światem. Nie umiała się tu odnaleźć.

Jednym pocieszeniem było popołudniowe spotkanie z Kazukim. Pracowali nad kolejną mangą gdzie Kagami i Aomine grali główne role. Miała nadzieję, że ten drugi chłopak nie będzie zły za użycie jego wyglądu.

Zajęcia się skończyły. Tomoko chciała jak najszybciej opuścić budynek szkoły. Jednak osoby, z którymi się uczyła uniemożliwiły jej to. Gdy chciała opuścić salę ktoś podstawił jej nogę. Blondynka nie zdążyła zareagować i upadła. Wszyscy, którzy widzieli jej upadek zaczęli się śmiać.

Czuła, że proteza nie leży już idealnie i miała problem z podniesieniem się. Z trudem powstrzymywała łzy. Nie mogła przynieść wstydu Natsumi. Nie będzie płakać pierwszego dnia.

- Titi nic ci nie jest? - Zamarła gdy usłyszała znajomy głos.

- Daiki? - Patrzyła na chłopaka zszokowana. Nie sądziła, że spotka w tej szkole kogokolwiek znajomego.

Na korytarzu słychać było szepty, gdy Aomine pomógł Tomoko wstać i pozbierał jej rzeczy. Momoi była wściekła na blondynkę. Oprócz niej nikt nie mówił do chłopaka po imieniu i chciała żeby tak zostało. Daiki był jej przyjacielem i nikogo więcej. I nie dopuści by ta sytuacja uległa zmianie.

Tomoko odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie czuła się już tak tragicznie jak wcześniej. Miała obok siebie kogoś kogo znała.

- Nie wiedziałem, że już opuściłaś klinikę. - Zaczął rozmowę Daiki. Tłum uczniów rozstąpił się gdy pomagał dziewczynie iść.

- Mama ci nie wspominała? - Zapytała zdziwiona Tomoko.

- Wiesz od mojego wyskoku parę tygodni temu mama nie rozmawia ze mną o swojej pracy. - Zaśmiał się nerwowo i podrapał tył głowy.

Momoi szła za nimi i była coraz bardziej wściekła. Musieli szybko dotrzeć na trening, ale Daiki całkowicie ją olał.

- No fakt zachowałeś się jak burak. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się. W pewien sposób lubiła tą nieprzewidywalność Aomine. Nie można było przewidzieć jak zareaguje na daną sytuację.

Policzki chłopaka lekko pociemniały.

- Idziesz do domu? - Spytał chcąc jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

- Nie. Razem z Kazukim pracujemy nad kolejną mangą i dziś razem z edytorką będziemy omawiać szczegóły. - Wolała póki co nie wspominać o najważniejszej dla Aomine sprawie.

Chłopak nie znał Kazukiego. Nigdy na siebie nie trafili. Słyszał o nim. I czuł, że raczej nie zostaliby bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Facet, który zakochuje się w innym facecie to ostre przegięcie. Nie rozumiał też zafascynowania dziewczyn pedałami. A jak zaczynały się z tym obnosić to w ogóle był koszmar. Na szczęście Satsuki nie miała takich dziwnych odchyleń. Uśmiechnął się do Tomoko, ale nie kontynuował rozmowy. Wolał nie wchodzić w szczegóły. Jeszcze blondynka zaczęłaby mu opowiadać o rzeczach, o których wolałby nie wiedzieć.

- Dzięki za pomoc Daiki. - Powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili dodała - powinieneś już iść, bo twój chomik szaleje.

- Kto? - Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Twoja przyjaciółka. - Wyjaśniła. - Megumi zawsze mówiła na nią chomik i jakoś nie jestem w stanie inaczej jej nazywać. - Zrobiła przepraszającą minę i odwróciła się.

Aomine pokręcił tylko głową. Kiedyś się zastanawiał kim jest _chomik_, o którym Megumi i Ise nie raz rozmawiały. Ale do tego momentu nie potrafił sobie uświadomić tego. Cóż biorąc pod uwagę zamiłowanie Satsuki do wydymania policzków można ją było tak nazywać.

Kazuki już czekał na blondynkę.

Spotkanie okazało się owocne. Rozdział pierwszy został w całości zaakceptowany i nowa seria miała zostać pokazana światu już w następnym tygodniu.

Tomoko była bardzo szczęśliwa. Do jej życia powoli wracały kolory. Nie spodziewała się tylko jednego, że użycie gwiazdy szkoły jako głównego bohatera swojej mangi nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

* * *

Szczęśliwa czytała rozdział stworzony wspólnie z Kazukim. Nie spodziewała się, że tak dobrze pójdzie. Jednak chłopak miał talent do yaoistycznych historii. Pierwsza strona magazynu była poświęcona właśnie ich twórczości. Autor fenomenalnych _Zaplątanych_ przedstawia kolejną historie. Nawet jej imię i nazwisko wymienili. To sprawiało, że wracała ta stara wiecznie uśmiechnięta Tomoko, która nigdy się nie poddawała.

Nawet jeśli tytuł nie przyniesie rozgłosu, przynajmniej wiedziała w czym chce się doskonalić. Kazuki uczył ją rysować. Był niesamowicie cierpliwy. Każdy nawet najmniejszy postęp chwalił jakby to było najpiękniejsze dzieło świata. Taka wiara drugiego człowieka potrafiła niesamowicie poprawić samoocenę.

I nawet brak nogi nie był problemem. To co ją blokowało od operacji powoli znikało.

Kiedy przekroczyła bramę Akademii usłyszała nieprzyjemne szepty na około siebie.

- Zobaczcie to ona. - Jedna z grupy dziewczyn wskazała palcem na Tomoko.

Blondynka poczuła się zagrożona. One nie wyglądały zbyt przyjaźnie. Przyspieszyła. Chciała jak najszybciej przekroczyć próg szkoły.

Jednak to jej wcale nie pomogło. Gdy zmieniała obuwie poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Nikt nie patrzył na nią przyjaźnie.

Nie rozumiała niechęci skierowanej w jej osobę. W pewnym momencie została wciągnięta do pustej klasy. Po chwili upadła na podłogę. Popatrzyła przerażona w górę. Stały nad nią trzy dziewczyny.

- Co ty sobie gówniaro wyobrażasz? - Odezwała się różowowłosa przyjaciółka Aomine.

- Nie rozumiem. - Odpowiedziała cicho.

- Co to jest?! - Rzuciła w blondynkę magazynem. Tomoko ostrożnie podniosła gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie znajdowali się głowni bohaterowie mangi Titi, Daki i Taga. - Mowę ci odjęło?!

- Z czym masz problem? - Patrzyła Momoi prosto w oczy. _Nie możesz się bać. Bądź twarda. Nie przynieś wstydu Natsumi._ Nie da się zastraszyć.

- Myślisz, że możesz robić z Aomine pedała?! - Tym razem odezwała się najwyższa z dziewczyn, miała czarne włosy związane w kucyk i brązowe oczy. Kopnęła Tomoko w ramię.

- Nie zrobiłam z nikogo pedała! - Zaprotestowała blondynka. Próbowała podnieść się z podłogi.

- Leż! - Tym razem warknęła trzecia z dziewczyn, rudowłosa i najniższa z nich.

- Proszę zostawcie mnie. - Skuliła się. Naprawdę nie umiała już sobie radzić z ludźmi.

- Myślisz, że to ci pomoże? - Momoi patrzyła z nienawiścią na Tomoko. Odkąd blondynka się pojawiła w Too, nie potrafiła już dogadać się ze swoim przyjacielem. - Nigdy nie powinnaś tu trafić. Sumire podnieś ją. Niedobrze mi się robi jak na nią patrze.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna brutalnie pociągnęła Tomoko do góry. Blondynka nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez. Chciała opuścić to miejsce jak najszybciej.

- Myślisz, że jak jesteś kaleką to wszystko ci wolno? - Sumire mocniej ścisnęła ramie Titi. Ta próbowała się wyrwać, ale czarnowłosa była silniejsza.

- Wiecie, co? - Nagle odezwała się trzecia agresorka.

- Tak, Touko? - Zapytała Momoi.

- Jak Aomine przeczyta te jej wypociny to więcej nie będzie chciał mieć do czynienia. - Stwierdziła mściwie. - Z resztą cała szkoła jest przeciw niej, więc pewnie niedługo jej tu nie będzie.

Wszystkie trzy uśmiechnęły się złośliwie.

Tomoko nie chciała słuchać. Choć wszystkie słowa uderzały w nią z mocą. Nie umiała sobie z tym poradzić. Nigdy wcześniej nikt tak do niej nie mówił. Zasłoniła uszy dłońmi.

- Jakie z ciebie dziecko. - Stwierdziła Momoi i nachyliła się nad blondynką. - Nie wiem czemu Daiki tak bardzo ciebie lubi. Jesteś tak strasznie beznadziejna. - Podniosła jej twarz do góry. - Zniknij z tej szkoły. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. W Too nie powinno być tak beznadziejnych osób jak ty.

Nie umiała powstrzymać łez.

Uciekła. Chciała jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Nie sądziła, że ludzie są tak okropni.

- Tomoko! - Aomine zobaczył zapłakaną blondynkę i chciał ją zatrzymać.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! - Krzyknęła i wyrwała się.

Chłopak zamarł. Pierwszy raz wydział ją zapłakaną. Biegła niespodziewanie szybko.

Zatrzymała się dopiero dwie ulice dalej. ledwo mogła złapać oddech. Oparła się o ścianę budynku. Nie chciała wracać do szkoły. Postanowiła odwiedzić klinikę.

* * *

Aomine nie rozumiał co się stało Tomoko. Poznał ją jako wesołą, poprawiającą wszystkim humor dziewczynę. Taka zmiana zachowania była dość niespodziewana.

Gdy wszedł na trening wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. Popatrzył zdziwiony na resztę drużyny i Momoi.

- Coś się stało?

- Jakbyś był na lekcjach to byś wiedział. - Odpowiedziała Satsuki i rzuciła mu gazetę.

Patrzył zszokowany na okładkę. Jedna z postaci było uderzająco podobna do niego, a druga do Kagamiego. Dopiero po chwili zauważył czyjego jest autorstwa. Od razu zrozumiał czemu Tomoko wybiegła zapłakana. Musi się jakoś zrehabilitować w oczach innym.

- Pozwoliłem jej na to. - Powiedział bardzo głośno i wyraźnie.

- Jak to pozwoliłeś?! - Momoi był wściekła. Zacisnęła dłonie w pieści. To nie był jej przyjaciel. Nie poznawała tego człowieka. - Przecież nie cierpisz pedałów! - Krzyknęła po chwili.

- Lubię Tomoko, a było to dla niej ważne. - Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął trening. Nie zwracał uwagi na resztę drużyny, która nie mogła wyjść z szoku.

Momoi musiała wyjść. W oczach miała łzy wściekłości. Tak bardzo nienawidziła Kogi. To przez nią Dai-chan poznał tą całą Tomoko. To przez nią z dnia na dzień straciła przyjaciela.

* * *

- Natsumi w tej chwili idź na badania. - Jeden z pielęgniarzy próbował zmusić dziewczynę do ruchu.

- Idę, idę. - Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Rzuciła krzyżówkę na stół. I poszła za mężczyzną.

- Natsumi jest strasznie leniwa odkąd nie ma Titi. - Odezwał się Sasuke.

- Ten, który jest najbardziej ruchliwy się odezwał. - Zauważył Reito.

Ayumi uderzyła swoją tabliczką w stół. Czym powstrzymała dalszą dyskusję. Siedzieli w milczeniu, kiedy nagle do świetlicy wpadła Tomoko.

Wszyscy zamarli, kiedy ujrzeli zapłakaną blondynkę. Kiba wstał z miejsca i objął dziewczynę.

- Titi co się dzieję? - Spytał. Tomoko rozpłakała się.

- Usiądź. - Reito podsunął jej krzesło.

Została otoczona przez przyjaciół.

- Gdzie Natsumi i Megumi? - Spytała, kiedy udało się jej uspokoić.

- Megumi dręczy Taigę, a Natsumi jest na badaniach. - Odpowiedział Sasuke. - Już idę po tamtą dwójkę. Natsumi powinna zaraz skończyć.

Tomoko nieświadomie bujała się w przód i w tył. Jej zachowanie martwiło wszystkich. Nie licząc pierwszych dni w klinice nigdy tak źle nie wyglądała.

- Nie możesz powiedzieć, co się dzieję? - Z korytarza dobiegał głos złej Megumi. - Wiesz jak będzie nam ciągle przeszkadzać to ta cała eksperymentalna terapia na pewno się nie uda.

- Nie narzekaj tylko chodź.

- Ty ciągle narzekasz nie ja.

- Od kiedy oni ze sobą tak rozmawiają? - Spytała zszokowana Tomoko.

- Nie przejmuj się. - Lekceważąco machnął ręką Reito. - Każdy miewa gorsze dni. Normalnie są dla siebie milsi. - Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Jednak na szczęście nikt nie zaprzeczył jego słowom.

- Titi? - Megumi Stała w drzwiach zdziwiona. - Co ty tu robisz? - Podeszła i objęła blondynkę.

- Muszę porozmawiać z tobą i Natsumi. - Wyjaśniła.

- Płakałaś? - Ton głosu czarnowłosej się zmienił. Spojrzała na wszystkich po kolei, chciała się dowiedzieć kto doprowadził Tohikę do płaczu.

- Nie patrz się w ten sposób na nich. To nie oni. - Blondynka cały czas ściskała dłoń Kiby. Trochę ja to uspokajało.

Po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła Natsumi, a za nią Taiga.

- Co to za zebranie? - Spytała. Nie od razu zauważyła Tomoko, która była zasłonięta przez resztę towarzystwa.

- Titi nas odwiedziła. - Odpowiedziała Megumi z uśmiechem.

Natsumi podbiegła do blondynki i mocno ją uściskała.

- Opowiadaj jak tam w normalnym świecie?

- Źle. - W oczach Tomoko ponownie pojawiły się łzy.

- To znaczy? - Natsumi ukucnęła przy niej. - Ktoś ci coś zrobił?

- Ludzie mnie nie lubią. Już pierwszego dnia mi dokuczali, ale Daiki mnie uratował...

- Uczysz się w tej samej szkole co Aomine? - przerwał jej wypowiedź Taiga.

- Tak. Gdyby nie on to bym chyba przestała tam się pojawiać. Ale dziś było najgorzej. - Ponownie się rozpłakała. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie była wstanie nic powiedzieć. Nikt jej nie pospieszał. - Dziś pojawił się magazyn gdzie wydawana jest manga moja i Kazukiego. - Zaczęła ponownie po wzięciu głębszego oddechu. - Głowni bohaterowie są trochę podobni do Taigi i Daikiego. A ta jego przyjaciółka uznała, że zrobiłam mu krzywdę. I ona i jej towarzyszki dały mi do zrozumienia, że mam się więcej w szkole nie pojawiać. - Tomoko ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Nie martw się. - Megumi pogłaskała ją po włosach.

- Pamiętasz imiona tych pozostałych? - Spytała po chwili Natsumi.

- Jeśli się nie mylę to Sumire i Touko

- Czy ta Sumire jest silna, wysoka i ma długie czarne włosy? - Tomoko tylko potwierdziła kiwnięciem głowy. Coś w oczach Natsumi błysnęło, wszyscy patrzyli na nią przerażeni. Takiego wyrazu twarzy jeszcze ona nie miała. - Nie martw się. Ta czarna kretynka więcej nic ci nie zrobi. Tylko jutro nie możesz iść do szkoły.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo ja tak mówię. - Powiedziała Natsumi i opuściła świetlice.

Reito zaczął pytać Tomoko o jej pomysły na mangi i dziewczyna w końcu się roześmiała. Reszta wizyty minęła już w weselszej atmosferze. Titi w końcu poczuła się rozluźniona. Tego jej brakowało odkąd opuściła to miejsce.

Natsumi wróciła do reszty po jakiś dziesięciu minutach, ale nikomu nie wyjaśniła, o co chodzi.

Tomoko nie chciała opuszczać kliniki. Tu czuła się bezpiecznie. Jednak wszystko co dobre musi się skończyć. Rodzice dziewczyny martwili się jej zbyt długą nieobecnością. Chcąc nie chcąc powiedziała gdzie się znajduje.

Tym razem pożegnanie obyło się bez łez.

- Tomoko nie powinnaś bez potrzeby odwiedzać tego miejsca. - Powiedziała jej matka, gdy wsiedli do auta.

- Będę odwiedzać moich przyjaciół, kiedy będę chciała. - Warknęła i zapatrzyła się na widoki za szybą. Nie chciała rozmawiać z rodzicami. Nie rozumieli do końca jej sytuacji.

* * *

Następnego dnia Natsumi została zabrana przez matkę na kilka godzin. Każde interesowało, co ona postanowiła zrobić.

Ona postanowiła odwiedzić Akademię Too. Znała Sumire od lat i wiedziała jak ma sobie z nią poradzić.

Natsumi powolnym krokiem spacerowała po terenach szkoły. Rozglądała się uważnie. Musiała wszystko dokładnie zaplanować. Nikt nie mógł jej przeszkodzić. Od tego zależało powodzenie akcji. Bardzo szybko ustaliła, w której sali Sumire ma zajęcia.

Postanowiła spokojnie poczekać. Miała cały dzień na realizację swojego planu. Czuła adrenalinę we krwi. Już zapomniała jak to jest. W klinice zawsze była spokojna i jej prawdziwa natura nigdy się nie ukazała innym.

Stała oparta o parapet. Czekała, aż Sumire opuści salę. Gdy czarnowłosa ujrzała Natsumi zamarła. Nie potrafiła zrobić kroku.

- Sumire-chan! - krzyknęła Natsumi i z uśmiechem przytuliła dziewczynę, znów w jej oczach można było dostrzec niebezpieczny błysk.

- Imai co ty tu robisz? - Spytała, kiedy w końcu udało jej się wydusić głos.

- Sumire-chan może znajdziemy jakieś ustronniejsze miejsce? - Jeśli ktoś nie znał Natsumi jej uśmiech wydawał się być jak najbardziej szczery. Nikt z otaczających je uczniów nie pomyślał, że Sumire jest zagrożona.

Czarnowłosa niepewnie kiwnęła głową i ruszyła pierwsza. Myślała gdzie mogłaby by pójść żeby ucieczka była możliwa.

- Nawet nie myśl o ucieczce. - Głos Natsumi był zimny. Sumire nie musiała się odwracać żeby wiedzieć jakie ona ma oczy. Wzrok rudowłosej zawsze ją przerażał. - Wiesz nie sądziłam, że taka ofiara jak ty zostanie oprawcą. - Wyszeptała jej do ucha. Sumire przyspieszyła. Chciała mieć to już za sobą. - Idziemy tutaj. - Natsumi pociągnęła ją za rękę i zeszły do piwnicy. Zdążyła się zorientować, że stąd najtrudniej będzie uciec.

Weszły do pustego pomieszczenia. Natsumi od razu przewróciła Sumire i zaczęła dusić ją nogą.

- Jesteś tak samo słaba jak w gimnazjum. - Powiedziała z mściwą satysfakcją. Czarnowłosa próbowała złapać oddech. - Jakie to uczucie gdy kaleka ciebie pokonuje? - Zapytała, kiedy pozwoliła swojej rozmówczyni złapać oddech.

- O co ci chodzi? - Wyszeptała pytanie. Nie była w stanie normalnie mówić. Natsumi usiadła na jej klatce piersiowej.

- Wiesz dowiedziałam się, że kopnęłaś moją przyjaciółkę. - Wyjaśniła z tym swoim sadystycznym uśmiechem Imai.

- Nie dotykałam twoich przyjaciół! - Zaprotestowała i próbowała zepchnąć Natsumi z siebie. Ta nachyliła się i wyszeptała jej do ucha:

- Tomoko Tohika to moja przyjaciółka.

Sumire zamarła, a Natsumi w tym czasie mocniej ścisnęła jej klatkę piersiową. Zadawanie innym bólu i wzbudzanie w nich przerażenia bawiło ją. To była ta cześć osobowości, która nigdy w klinice się nie ujawniła. Tam nie było takiej potrzeby.

Czarnowłosa znów musiała walczyć o oddech. Od zawsze Imai ją przerażała. Ona i ten jej przyjaciel, dwójka psychopatów do tego bardzo utalentowanych. Całe gimnazjum się ich bało. Sumire nie rozumiała jak w ich towarzystwie znalazła się ta trzecia, delikatna dziewczyna, która nie umiała nikogo uderzyć.

- Pamiętasz zasady naszej umowy, Sumire-chan? - Zapytała po chwili milczenia Natsumi. Czarnowłosa była przerażona, nie mogła nawet krzyknąć. - Zadałam ci pytanie. Jak nie będziesz grzeczna to ta rozmowa szybko się nie skończy i będzie bardziej boleć. - Czarnowłosa kiwnęła głową. - No widzisz potrafisz współpracować. - Uśmiechnęła się i puściła czarnowłosą. - Nie uciekaj. - Dodała i usiadła pod ścianą.

Sumire poczołgała się w drugą stronę. Cały czas masowała szyję.

- Nigdy więcej nie dotknę Tohiki. - Powiedziała, kiedy ból trochę zelżał.

- To zrozumiałe. Mimo tego, że umieram jestem ciągle silna. - Była z siebie niezmiernie dumna. - A nawet jeśli umrę to _On_ też lubi Tomoko. - Czarnowłosa gwałtownie podniosła głowę. Miała nadzieje, że jej rozmówczyni żartuje. - Wiesz w przeciwieństwie do mnie, _On_ może spokojnie biegać po świecie i jemu nic nie dolega. A twój brat chyba dość się nacierpiał, nie? - Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Natsumi.

- On nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! - Krzyknęła i wstała, choć ledwo trzymała się na nogach. - Zostaw go w spokoju!

- I ja, i _On_, i _Ona_ ciągle pamiętamy winy twojego brata. - Natsumi również wstała. Spojrzała niepewnie na drzwi. Miała nadzieję, że krzyki Sumire nikogo nie sprowadzą.

- Wiem, że pamiętacie. Ale on jest całkowicie sparaliżowany, więc nie mścij się na nim. - Opadła na kolana i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie mogła powstrzymać płaczu.

- Wzruszające. - Natsumi nie ukrywała obrzydzenia. - _Ona_ jest martwa, więc chyba ma więcej powodów do płaczu, nie?

- _Ona_ nie jest martwa! - Zaprotestowała Sumire.

- _Ona_ jest martwa, ale _On_ nie zapomniał twojego udziału w tamtych wydarzeniach. Niedługo będziemy się widzieć, jak myślisz powinnam mu przypomnieć o rodzeństwie Tobita?

- Obronię Tohikę przed wszystkim, zrobię wszystko by była szczęśliwa w tej szkole. Tylko nie przypominaj o nas. - Błagała o litość. Nie chciała by koszmar z gimnazjum powrócił. Chciała by jej brat miał już święty spokój.

- Jesteś strasznie żałosna. - Natsumi kopnęła ją w brzuch. - Ale niech będzie. Będziesz obrońcą Titi. Ale jeszcze raz będzie płakać pożałujesz tego. - Podniosła stopą twarz Sumire do góry. Nie zobaczyła w jej oczach sprzeciwu. Na pożegnanie znów ją kopnęła i opuściła pomieszczenie. Czuła się niezmiernie szczęśliwa. W końcu po prawie dwóch latach mogła przynajmniej przez chwile być sobą. Brakowało jej tego. Czasem zastanawiała się czy ludzie z kliniki polubiliby jej prawdziwą naturę. Nie przejmowała się stanem Sumire, wiedziała, że ona nikomu nie powie o ich miłym spotkaniu.

* * *

- Kochanie wiesz, że nigdy nie krytykowałam twoich decyzji, ale możesz mnie zapewnić, że nie zrobiłaś nic złego? - Mama Natsumi patrzyła na nią uważnie.

- Oczywiście. Nie zrobiłam nic złego. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

- Wiesz kiedy widzę ten twój uśmiech zaczynam się martwić. - Wiedziała do czego jej córka jest zdolna i tą ją przerażało.

- Mamo nie przesadzaj. Wracajmy do kliniki. - Wsiadły do auta.

- Jeszcze nie. Mam cie dziś na cały dzień, więc szybko tam nie wrócisz. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła. Od dawana nie miała okazji spędzić dnia z córka i chciała to wykorzystać. Nie pytała się po co przyjechały do Too, wolała nie wiedzieć.

* * *

Wszyscy zastanawiali się co takiego wymyśliła Natsumi. Pierwszy raz widzieli u niej taki szalony wzrok. Jednak nie rozmawiali o tym ze sobą. Czasem lepiej było żyć w niewiedzy.

- Na ile Natsumi ma wychodne? - Zapytał Sasuke jednej z pielęgniarek.

- Do końca dnia. - Otrzymał odpowiedź i wrócił do reszty.

Ostatnio średnio się z nią dogadywał, ale miał nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego. Mimo wszystko była jego przyjaciółką.

Taiga czytał mangę Tomoko. Znów był zawstydzony. Przez te jej opowieści coraz częściej myślał o Aomine. I bynajmniej nie były to przyjacielskie myśli, bardziej zaborcze i erotyczne. W pewnej chwili usłyszał podniesiony głosy gdzieś z głębi budynku. Wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Nie tylko on zareagował an krzyki. Większość pacjentów którzy w tym czasie wrócili do swoich sal, teraz je opuszczali.

W korytarzu znajdywało się kilkanaście osób, Aomine, Megumi, Natsuki, Ayumi, Masao, Sasuke, większość personelu jaka miała zmianę i Hotaru oraz jakiś mężczyzna, którego widział pierwszy raz w życiu.

Trzymał on magazyn z mangą Titi i widać było, że jest wściekły.

- Autorka tego była twoją pacjentką! - Krzyczał wzburzony na Hotaru. - Jak mogłaś dopuścić żeby ktoś z mojego syna zrobił pedała?!

- Nie jesteś moim ojcem. - Warknął Daiki. Nienawidził tego człowieka i dla niego nigdy nie był ojcem.

- Czy ci się to podoba czy nie jesteś moim synem. - Zwrócił się do Aomine. - Pozwalałem Hotaru się tobą zajmować, ale widzę, ze to był błąd.

- Koleś ty chyba nie wiesz czym jest fikcja literacka. - Do rodzinnej kłótni wtrąciła się Natsumi. - Postać Dakiego jest wzorowana na Aomine, ale to nie jest on.

- Nie wiem kim jesteś dziewczynko, ale nie wtrącaj się do sprawa, które cię nie dotyczą. - Był wściekły. Żadna smarkula nie będzie go pouczać.

- Takumi wyjdźmy z kliniki i porozmawiajmy u mnie w mieszkaniu. - W końcu odezwała się Hotaru. Nie chciała żeby jej pacjenci byli świadkami tej kłótni.

- Nie mam zamiaru nigdzie wychodzić. Jestem jednym z głownych udziałowców tej kliniki. - Warknął na nią w odpowiedzi.

- Nie odzywaj się tak do mojej mamy. - Daiki był wściekły. Złapał mężczyznę za koszule. Uderzyłby go, ale został powstrzymany przez matkę.

- Daiki uspokój się. Nie ma potrzeby używać siły.

- Nie macie swoich pokoi? - Popatrzył na zebranych pacjentów.

- Przeszkadzasz nam odpoczywać tym swoim wrzaskiem. - Wyjaśniła Megumi i oparła się o ścianę. - A skoro tu mieszkam to nie mam zamiaru iść z tego korytarza, nawet jeśli byłbyś samym cesarzem. - Dodała i uśmiechnęła się. Znała tego gościa. Jej babcia uważała go za kompletne zero i bezguście. I w końcu zaczynała rozumieć dlaczego.

- Nie ty jeden jesteś udziałowcem tego miejsca. - Wtrącił Kiba i stanął obok Megumi. Lubił Hotaru i wiedział, że teraz potrzebuje wsparcia.

- Właśnie. I powinieneś okazać trochę szacunku matce swojego syna. - Natsumi dołączyła do grupy wsparcia dla rodziny Aomine.

- Nikt z nas nie opuści tego korytarza. - Reito popatrzył znudzony na mężczyznę.

Ten zamarł. Nie spodziewał się, że banda nastolatków w depresji może być tak stanowcza. Jednak nie miał zamiaru iść nigdzie z Hotaru. Chciał tylko zabrać syna i więcej nie spotkać największego błędu swojego życia.

- Czy oprócz oskarżenia mojego syna o bycie gejem coś jeszcze cie tu sprowadza? - Spytała Hotaru. Czuła się pewnej, kiedy zobaczyła postawę pacjentów.

- Mój ojciec chce poznać dziedzica spółki. - Wyjaśnił Takumi.

Hotaru popatrzyła na niego zszokowana. Wiedziała co to znaczy, ale nie mogła się na to zgodzić.

- Daiki nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie. - Powiedziała.

- Może to on powinien się z wypowiedzieć.

- Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę. - Aomine nie rozumiał co się dokładnie dzieję, ale nie miał zamiaru nigdzie iść z tym burakiem.

- Pójdziesz czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Skończysz zabawę z koszykówką i zajmiesz się poważnymi sprawami. - Takumi był bardzo poważny. Wszyscy na korytarzu to wyczuli.

- Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić. - Daiki znów zaczął tracić nad sobą panowanie. - Nie jesteś moim ojcem i nie jestem ci nic winien.

- To ja opłacałem twoją naukę od najmłodszych lat. Twojej matki nie byłoby stać żeby wysłać cię do porządnej szkoły. - Powiedział spokojnie. Hotaru zrobiła kilka kroków do tyłu. Nigdy nie była w stanie powiedzieć o całej sytuacji synowi.

Daiki spojrzał na matkę zszokowany. Miał czarna dziurę w głowie.

- Jeśli odzyskasz wszystkie pieniądze to zostawisz Daikiego w spokoju? - Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę Megumi. - Widzę, że te pieniądze są problemem. Jak dostaniesz je z odsetkami to już nigdy tu nie wrócisz?

- Nie stać cię na to. - Odpowiedział jej Takumi.

Natsumi nagle zerwała się z miejsca. Stanęła przed mężczyzną. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i zwymiotowała krwią prosto na niego.

Wszyscy pielęgniarze od razu podbiegli do dziewczyny. Szybko została przetransportowana do gabinetu zabiegowego.

- To chyba jakiś żart. - Warknął Takumi. Spojrzał na swój garnitur. Nadawał się tylko do wyrzucenia.

- Co jest Natsumi? - Spytał Sasuke. Pierwszy raz dziewczyna miała taki atak.

- Co mnie obchodzi ta smarkula.

- Trochę empatii buraku. - Megumi straciła cierpliwość. Od dawna nie była tak wściekła. Podeszła do Takumiego.

- Za kogo się ty uważasz? Jak na kalekę jesteś całkiem wygadana. - Gdy powiedział te słowa poczuł że unosi się w powietrzu. Został odwrócony w powietrzu. Twarz, którą ujrzał przeraziła go.

- Nigdy więcej nie powiesz tak do Megu-chin. A teraz ją przeprosisz. - Murasakabira był wściekły. Jakiś pacan obraził najważniejszą osobę dla Aka-china. A przecież obiecał mu, że obroni dziewczynę, musi dotrzymać słowa.

Takumi pierwszy raz w życiu widział kogoś tak wielkiego. Od razu przeprosił dziewczynę i przystał na pomysł oddania pieniędzy. Jednak obiecał sobie, że nie odpuści tej rudej i czarnowłosej. Przez nie został publicznie upokorzony.


End file.
